Una Fiesta en la Playa
by Meredy Lestrange
Summary: Segunda parte de la trilogía. House, Cuddy, Wilson, Cameron, Foreman y Chase se van de vacaciones a la playa. Hameron y Wilddy
1. Hora de partir

_Capítulo 1: Hora de partir._

Hacía tiempo que House había estado intentando convencer a su jefa de que le diese unas vacaciones. Gracias a algo de peloteo por su parte, Cuddy aceptó, pero el nefrólogo se encontró con un pequeño inconveniente con el que no había contado hasta el momento: Lisa había decidido que, además de House y Cameron, irían Foreman, Chase, Wilson y ella misma. Eso cambiaba un poco el término de "vacaciones románticas A SOLAS" pero pensó que tampoco era tan grave, al fin y al cabo, ¡iba a estar nada más y nada menos que una semana en la playa!

Por fin había llegado la hora de coger el avión para irse a Florida. Entre todos habían hecho una votación para ver a qué ciudad se iban, y casi todos querían ir allí. El vuelo salía a las siete de la mañana, así que Foreman, Chase, Cameron, Cuddy, Wilson y House habían quedado a las cinco en la sala de diagnosis para ir todos juntos al aeropuerto.

Wilson: Solo tenemos mi coche y la moto de House. En mi coche pueden ir cuatro personas y en la moto dos, así que entramos justos. Lo mejor será que Cameron se vaya con House y los demás vengáis conmigo. ¿Os parece bien?

Cuddy: Por mí genial.

House: Anda que no pudiste haber sacado los billetes para más tarde.

Cuddy: Lo siento, eran los únicos que había. A mí tampoco es que me haga mucha ilusión levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana.

Chase: Lleváis todos las maletas, ¿no?

House: ¡Oh, no! ¡Me la he olvidado!

Todos le miran frunciendo el ceño.

House: ¡Era broma!

Cameron ignora totalmente ese lápsus de House y corta el silencio con una pregunta.

Cameron: ¿Y House y yo dónde dejamos la maleta? En el coche de Wilson no caben.

House: No pasa nada, te la cuelgas a la espalda.

Cameron: Greg por Dios, ¿cómo quieres que me cuelgue esa maleta a la espalda?

La inmunóloga señala su maleta y House la mira realmente asustado.

House: ¡Pero si esa maleta debe pesar más que tú! Mira yo lo que he traído.

House levanta una mochila que estaba en el suelo apoyada contra la pared.

Cameron: ¿Te piensas cambiar en algún momento o vas a estar con esa ropa todo el rato?

House: Por supuesto que no, allí tengo toda la ropa.

Cameron: Vamos a estar siete días, ¿tienes dos camisetas y dos pantalones para una semana?

House: Claro que no, en la maleta no llevo ningún pantalón. Además luego puedo comprar algo allí.

Cameron: Claro, ¿y cómo piensas traerlo a la vuelta? ¿Te lo metes en los bolsillos de la chaqueta?

House: Me compro... ¡otra mochila!

Cameron suelta un suspiro.

Wilson: Quizás lo mejor sería pedir un taxi.

House: ¿Y dejar mi moto en el aparcamiento durante una semana? ¡Ni hablar!

Chase: Genial, ¿qué hacemos entonces?

Foreman: En cinco minutos tenemos que estar saliendo si no queremos quedarnos sin viaje.

Wilson: Chase y Foreman pueden llevar atrás la maleta de Cameron.

Chase: ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿Tú sabes lo que debe pesar?

Cameron: Oye, que no es para tanto, yo la he traído desde casa.

House: No, lo que pasa es que Chase tiene miedo de despeinarse. ¿No te has traído ningún botiquín de emergencias L'oreal?

Chase chasquea la lengua.

Chase: Pss, no. Me la he dejado en casa.

House: Cosas que pasan...

Foreman: Tenemos que salir ya.

Cuddy: Creo que la mejor opción es la que ha dicho Wilson.

Se dirigen todos hacia el aparcamiento y House y Cameron se suben a la moto.

House: Agárrate bien, nena, va a ser un viaje movidito.

Cameron sonríe y se aferra a House con fuerza. Los demás miran como se alejan cada vez más por la carretera.

Wilson: Bien, ¿habéis metido ya todas las maletas?

Chase: Falta la de Cameron.

Wilson: Vale, entrad todos ya en el coche, yo me ocupo de colocar la maleta.

Cuando Chase y Foreman ya se habían sentado, Wilson coge aire profundamente y levanta con fuerza la maleta. Pesaba menos de lo que esperaba, pero seguía pesando muchísimo. Rápidamente coloca la maleta de Cameron sobre las piernas de Foreman y Chase. Este último ahoga un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir la esquina de la maleta clavándose en su muslo.

El viaje para ellos dos había sido bastante incómodo. Foreman viajaba con la cabeza echada atrás lo más que podía, y a cada minuto se tenía que preocupar de evitar que la maleta le golpease en la cara. Chase, por su parte, soltaba grititos cada vez que el coche se encontraba con un bache, ya que la maleta se le iba clavando en la pierna con más fuerza. Pensó en las bromas que haría House si le oía quejarse de esa forma.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto pudieron divisar la moto de House aparcada al lado de una plaza libre, que Wilson no dudó en ocupar.

Lo primero que hicieron Cuddy y él fue quitarles la maleta de encima a Chase y Foreman, quienes suspiraron aliviados. Cuando hubieron sacado todas las maletas se encaminaron hacia los ascensores. Foreman ladeaba la cabeza para quitarse el dolor de cuello que le había venido al haber estado tanto tiempo en la misma posición dentro del coche, y Chase cojeaba a causa del dolor en su muslo derecho. Justo al lado se encontraron con el nefrólogo y su novia.

House: ¡Sí que habéis tardado! Llevamos aquí casi media hora.

House dirige la vista hacia Chase.

House: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás intentando imitarme? No es por nada, pero te falta estilo.

House se echa aliento en las uñas y se las frota en la camiseta, fanfarroneando.

Chase: Quizás lo que me falte sea la cara de amargado.

La sonrisa de House se borró inmediatamente de su cara.

Chase: Me estuve clavando la maleta de Cameron en el muslo todo el rato.

Cameron: Oh, lo siento...

Cameron se iba a agachar para echarle un vistazo a la pierna de Chase, pero House la coge por uno de los tirantes de su camiseta para detenerla.

House: No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que se le pasará.

Subieron al aeropuerto y en tan solo unos pocos minutos ya habían recogido las tarjetas de embarque y habían pasado el control de equipaje de mano. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, volvieron a reunirse para organizarse.

Wilson: En cuarenta minutos embarcamos. ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos en la sala de espera cinco minutos antes?

House: ¿Por qué eres tú el que organiza todo?

Wilson ignoró a House.

Wilson: ¿En treinta y cinco minutos nos volvemos a reunir, entonces?

Cameron: Por mí genial.

Chase: Por mí también.

Foreman: Lo malo es que aquí no hay muchas tiendas, encontraremos muchas más a la vuelta.

House: Qué pena, entonces no tendrás muchas oportunidades de mangar ositos de peluche en el "duty free".

Foreman (sarcástico): Ya ves.

Chase: Allí hay una tienda, voy a ver qué venden.

Foreman: No puedes esperar para gastarte la pasta, ¿verdad?

Chase: Prefiero eso a pasarme la vida robando coches.

House: ¡Ey, ey, chicos! Tranquilos, que haya paz que nos vamos de vacaciones.

Foreman: Yo me voy a tomar un café.

Wilson: Cuddy y yo nos vamos a dar un paseo.

Chase: Pues yo voy a ver la tienda.

Cameron: ¡Te acompaño!

House: Nop, tú te vienes conmigo que quiero que demos un paseillo romántico.

Cameron se sorprende, se despide de Chase y acompaña a House a dar un paseo.

Cameron: ¿De qué querías hablar?

House: Estás muy rara conmigo.

Cameron: ¿?

House: Ya no estás tan cariñosa conmigo. Y... juraría que a veces cuando estamos besándonos estás como ausente, pensando en otra cosa.

Cameron dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo y recordó el momento que tantas dudas había hecho resurgir...

_(---Flash Back---)_

Chase y Cameron hablaban de una forma muy animada y se reían mucho. Después de toda la tensión vivida, cualquier médico disfrutaba relajándose con sus amigos.

Chase: No, de verdad, yo creía que a esa edad empezaba a fallar la cosita...

Chase se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Cameron: Ja-Ja, muy gracioso. Pues no, Robert, no le falla su cosita.

Aunque Cameron estaba siendo sarcástica, continuaba sonriendo. Chase se para de reír y le devuelve la sonrisa.

Chase: Vale, vale, pero no me vas a negar que ahí falta calidad.

Cameron: Pues tampoco, doctor Chase, ahí no falta calidad.

Chase: Pero, venga. Compara a House conmigo, ¿con quién te quedas?

Cameron le dedica a Chase una de sus miradas picaronas.

Cameron: Contigo no, por supuesto.

Chase: Ja ja ja, que chispa tienes, Alison.

Cameron: El día que te acuestes tú con House ya hablaremos.

Chase: Sí, espera que voy ahora mismo.

¿Doctor Chase?

Chase se dio la vuelta ante la llamada y no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Cameron se empezó a reír, mucho más de lo que se reía su compañero antes, y Robert empezaba a entrar en estado de pánico.

Chase: Alison... ¡Por favor!

Chase se dio la vuelta otra vez y echó a correr, dejando a Cameron de pie, riéndose sin parar.

Stobbart: ¡No! ¡¡Doctor Chase!! ¿Donde va?

Robert corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le dejaban y tenía detrás al diputado Sean Stobbart persiguiéndole... Otra vez.

Chase: ¡¡Anda, guapa, ayúdame, porfa!!

Cameron ya había parado de reírse y se encargó de concentrarse para coger a Sean. La verdad no le costó mucho, era muy blandengue.

Cameron: La próxima vez que le vea acercándose a mi chico le saco el estómago, el intestino y se lo hago a la boloñesa con guarnición de patatas fritas. No antes de sacarle los ojos, clavarles cucharillas, meterlos en el congelador y hacérselos comer a modo de helado.

Stobbart asiente aterrado y echa a correr en dirección a su coche.

Chase: Joder, Al, me has asustado hasta a mí.

Cameron: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que te defienda?

Chase: Por supuesto, supercameron. Pero tampoco tenías por qué ser una mujer tan agresiva.

Cameron: Ja ja ja. Mira que la gente me ha llamado de todo, pero ¿Agresiva?

Chase se acercaba cada vez más a Cameron.

Chase: Estás cambiando. Si te viese tal y como eras cuando te conocí no te reconocería.

Cameron: Será por el pelo.

Chase: Será.

Ambos sonreían de oreja a oreja. Y, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, Chase elimina la distancia que les dividía cogiéndole de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí. Ya no sonreían. Chase la miraba con intensidad, y ella estaba completamente confundida.

Cameron: Oye, Robert, yo no...

Chase le da un rápido pero profundo beso en la boca, se da media vuelta y se dirige hacia donde tenía aparcado el coche.

_(---Fin del Flash Back---)_

Le dolía recordarlo. Por suerte, con el paso de los días pudo hacer como que no había pasado nada, pero había veces que el momento se le venía a la cabeza como si hubiese pasado el día anterior.

House: ¿Y bien?

Cameron: Lo siento... Yo... No te lo puedo decir.

House se entristeció. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Era tan grave para no poder contárselo?

Cameron no podía contárselo. Ya le tenía bastante manía a Chase por haberse acostado con ella una vez, si le contaba lo que había hecho... No quería ni pensarlo. Pero si no se lo contaba a lo mejor acababa con su relación, y ella no quería eso. Solo le quedaba mentir.

House: ¿De verdad es tan grave como para que no puedas decírmelo?

Cameron: No, solo es que....

A Cameron se le ocurrió una excusa bastante buena.

Cameron: El día que saliste del hospital, cuando lo del lupus, ¿te acuerdas que Chase me llevó a mi casa?

House asintió.

Cameron: Pues a la salida nos encontramos con Frederic Connor, el diputado, me cogió y me besó.

House: ¡Qué...! Joder, en ese ministerio están todos piraos. ¿Y por eso estabas así de rara? ¡Pensé que era algo peor!

A Cameron se le escapa una risita.

Cameron: Si es que yo soy muy exagerada.

House: Aja... Falta poco para la hora de reunión. ¿Vamos yendo?

Cameron: Claro.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos. Cameron pensaba... ¿Por qué no mentir un poco más? House estaba siendo muy injusto con Chase, tal vez ella podría hacer que eso cambiase.

Cameron: Cuando Connor me besó...

House la miró muy interesado.

Cameron: Yo intentaba librarme de él pero no podía. Chase me defendió y casi le parte la cara.

House: Es lo que tiene el amor.

House sonaba bastante enfadado.

Cameron: ¡No! Él... Él me dijo luego que tú y yo deberíamos estar juntos y tranquilos por un rato, que no debía liarme con otro. Ni mucho menos con Connor.

House: ¿¡Pensabas liarte con ese desgraciado!?

Cameron: ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero él pensaba que sí, por eso lo dijo.

Cameron se estaba inventando una mentira tras otra, intentando que Chase quedase lo mejor posible. Pensó que nadie podría tragarse eso, pero por suerte House pareció creérselo.

Llegaron al punto de reunión. Miraron alrededor y vieron a Foreman y Chase hablando en un rincón. Cameron y House fueron hacia allí, preguntándose dónde podrían estar el oncólogo y la directora.

House: ¿Y Wilson y Cuddy?

Chase: Ni idea.

Foreman: Deben estar por llegar.

House: Más les vale, porque sino tendremos que irnos sin ellos.

Wilson: Hombre, gracias por la paciencia.

House: Habéis tardado. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estabais montándoos un trío con la de la limpieza?

Cuddy (sarcástica): Claro, es que el olor a lejía me pone.

House abre mucho los ojos, haciéndose el sorprendido.

Chase: ¿Habéis visto al lado de quién os ha tocado?

Ante la pregunta de Chase todos sacan sus tarjetas de embarque.

Cuddy: Al lado de Cameron.

Cameron sonríe a la directora.

Foreman: A mi me ha tocado solo.

Wilson: A mi...

Wilson alza el cuello para mirar la tarjeta de su amigo.

Wilson: Detrás de House.

House: ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué?

Cameron: ¿Qué pasa?

Chase: Que nos ha tocado juntos.

Wilson se ríe.

House: Jimmy, guapo, ¿me cambias el sitio?

Wilson: Ni hablar. (Baja la voz hasta que solo puede oírle House) Quiero ver qué tal te llevas con Chase, así me entretengo en el viaje.

Chase: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nadie quiere ir ahora al lado mío o qué?

Cuddy: Tampoco es un drama, el viaje será muy corto.

Por megafonía anuncian el embarque para el vuelo hacia Florida. Los seis fueron los primeros en embarcar, ya que esperaban al lado de la puerta de embarque. Se sentaron rápidamente en sus respectivos asientos y House no esperó a encender su IPod y comenzar a escuchar música. Chase esperó unos minutos para ver si su jefe se decidía a darle conversación, pero como no fue así cogió una revista de su mochila y la empezó a leer.

Cuando se llenó el avión una azafata le pidió amablemente a House que apagase el IPod hasta que despegasen. Este tardó en reaccionar y, a regañadientes, guardó el IPod en el bolsillo más pequeño de su mochila. Miró a Chase, quien no había levantado la vista de la revista.

House: ¡Bien!

Chase le miró arqueando las cejas y cerró la revista, entendiendo que House quería comenzar una conversación.

House: Cameron me contó lo que hiciste aquel día que salí del hospital y lo que le hizo el ministro.

Durante unos segundos Chase pareció no acordarse.

Chase: ¡Ah! Sí. ¿Te... te lo contó?

House: Sip. Todo todito todo. Lo del diputado... Lo tuyo...

Chase se alejó un poco de House, algo asustado por la posible reacción de su jefe.

Chase: ¿Y no estás... enfadado?

House: Al principio sí, no te voy a engañar. Pero Cam me contó que lo hiciste por mi bien, y el de ella.

Chase: Bueno yo...

Chase estaba comenzando a plantearse si Cameron había cambiado algo de la historia, porque había cosas que House decía y que no tenían el menor sentido.

House: Quería darte las gracias.

El intensivista estaba cada vez más sorprendido.

Chase: Pues... de nada.

Chase se levantó del asiento y miró atrás para ver si encontraba a Cameron. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y Chase intentó explicarle lo que pasaba mediante señas, pero una azafata le ordenó que se sentase y se pusiese el cinturón.

House: ¿Qué dijo Connor después del beso?

Chase: Creo que era Stobbart, no Connor.

House: Ahh...

House habría jurado que Alison le había dicho Connor, pero no le dio mayor importancia a la duda.

Chase: Stobbart no vio el beso.

Eso sí que era raro.

House: ¿Tenía... los ojos cerrados?

En ese momento Chase se dio cuenta de que Cameron le había contado algo muy distinto a lo que había pasado, pero en ese momento no podría adivinarlo. En un último intento desesperado volvió la cabeza hacia Cameron, pero esta vez ella estaba concentrada en una conversación con Cuddy.

Chase suspiró.

Chase: Sí, eso, tenía los ojos cerrados.

House frunció el ceño.

House: ¿Cómo? Sabía que eras idiota pero no sabía que tenías tanto retraso mental, como estás demostrando ahora. ¡Era una pregunta retórica so memo! ¿Cómo que Stobbart o Connor o quien fuese no vio el beso si fue él quien se lo dio?

Chase no pudo disimular su expresión al darse cuenta de lo que Cameron le había contado en realidad. Lamentablemente, esa expresión hizo que House cayera en la cuenta de lo que de verdad había pasado.

House: ¡¡TÚ!!

El grito fue tan fuerte que varias personas se giraron a ver qué pasaba. Chase se protegió la cara con las manos, pensaba que House le iba a pegar. Pero el nefrólogo estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para él para no partirle la cara allí mismo. House consiguió controlarse durante el viaje, pero ninguno se atrevió ni siquiera a dirigir la vista hacia el otro.

Al bajar, todos estuvieron muy callados, la verdad era que había sido difícil no enterarse de lo que había pasado con el grito que había pegado House.

Cuando ya hubieron recogido las maletas se volvieron a reunir en la puerta del aeropuerto, en frente de la parada de taxis.

Wilson: Ehm... Hay un problemilla.

House: Pues dilo ya, no esperes a que nos durmamos.

House se había puesto de muy mal humor, y con razón.

Wilson: Al hacer las reservas del hotel reservé dos habitaciones de matrimonio y dos simples. Pero visto lo que ha surgido en el avión...

House: Pues no pasa nada, yo duermo contigo y que la zorrita rubia duerma con Cuddy. Foreman y el canguro lengualarga pueden quedarse las habitaciones simples.

Wilson: Es que... Me apetecía dormir con Cuddy.

House: Ya, claro. Pero no has venido aquí para echar quiquis. Has venido para pasarla bien.

Wilson: ¿Y echar "quiquis", como tu los llamas, no es pasarla bien?

House: Pss, bueno, eso depende de con quien lo hagas. Con la zorrita rubia, por ejemplo, echar un quiqui es lo equivalente a que te la corten con una sierra mecánica tipo La Matanza de Texas.

Nadie intenta evitar la expresión de asco, y Cameron estaba totalmente indignada.

Cameron: Perdona, pero...

Chase: Perdona, pero puedo decir que no es verdad. A lo mejor eres tú el que la tiene como si...

Cuddy: ¡Basta ya! Cameron y yo dormiremos juntas y Wilson se quedará con House. Ya está. Vamos a tener la fiesta en paz.

Cameron (mirando a House): Parece ser que para algunas personas eso es imposible.

Cuddy: ¡Cameron!

House: No, si ahora voy a tener yo la culpa de que cuando me dé la vuelta tú ya te estés tirando a otro.

Cameron: ¡Pues a lo mejor sí!

Cuddy: ¡¡YA!! Pediremos dos taxis, Foreman, Cameron y Chase en uno y los demás en el otro.

House fue el primero en salir por la puerta, y los demás le siguieron, intentando pensar en las vacaciones que les esperaban. Chase se sentía fatal por lo que había pasado. Metió la mano en su mochila y sacó un pequeño sobre. Quizás eso empeorase las cosas, pero tenía que entregárselo.

Chase: ¡Alison!

Cameron se dio la vuelta.

Chase: Lo siento muchísimo. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado.

Cameron: No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por haberle mentido.

Chase: Si pero yo te besé. No tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Era la primera vez que hablaban de lo que había pasado aquel día.

Cameron: No, la verdad es que no creo que haya sido culpa de nadie. Si yo no le hubiese dado tantas vueltas House no se habría enterado, pero a su vez yo no podía de dejar de darle vueltas...

Cameron parecía angustiada.

Chase: Bueno yo...

Chase extendió el brazo que tenía el sobre en la mano.

Chase: Te escribí esto... Hace tiempo. Me gustaría que lo leyeses... más tarde, en tu habitación.

Chase se había puesto rojo, Cameron cogió el sobre esbozando lo más parecido a una sonrisa que pudo.

Se reunieron con los demás y subieron al taxi. Foreman no paraba de hacer preguntas incómodas a Cameron y Chase y estos optaban por no contestar cada vez que una respuesta les podía poner en compromiso. House, por su lado, se pasó el viaje en coche dándole la lata al conductor con comentarios que estaban totalmente fuera de lugar.


	2. Un poema para partir corazones

_Capítulo 2: Un poema para partir corazones._

El coche de los tres subordinados de House llegó primero que el otro al hotel. En el mismo momento en el que habían pisado la acera, ya había botones llevando sus maletas dentro del hotel. Solo después de que Chase terminase de pagar al taxista y bajase del coche los tres doctores se detuvieron a contemplar la entrada del hotel con la boca abierta.

Era un edificio blanco gigantesco, con acabados de cristal en las columnas de la entrada y pequeños balcones frente a cada ventana. Por la puerta principal se podían ver que el suelo y las paredes del interior, que estaban hechos de mármol. Cameron, Chase y Foreman tardaron en reaccionar mientras se preguntaban si de verdad era ese el hotel en el que habían reservado habitaciones.

Entraron lentamente, como con miedo, pero pronto aceleraron el paso al ver que el botones les miraba expectante. Se dirigieron con decisión hacia uno de los mostradores.

El interior del hotel era realmente impactante. La lámpara de araña del techo era gigante, y estaba echa de cristal. Todos los rincones del establecimiento estaban impecables y era muy obvio que los huéspedes solían ser de una gran clase social.

Cameron se detuvo unos segundos a mirar por una gran puerta de cristal que daba al patio interior. Desde su posición podía divisar magníficas palmeras y gente en bañador sentada en las tumbonas. Seguramente hubiese una piscina allí, pero eso lo vería ella luego. El vestíbulo era muy grande y tardaron en llegar al mostrador.

Recepcionista: ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

La recepcionista lucía una sonrisa radiante. Cameron se preguntó cuánto le pagaría el hotel por sonreír así doce horas al día.

Cameron: Ehm... Teníamos tres habitaciones reservadas a nombre de Lisa Cuddy.

La mujer no tardó en buscar el nombre en el ordenador.

Recepcionista: ¿Me permite su tarjeta de crédito?

Cameron miró a sus dos compañeros.

Cameron: Verá, es que Cuddy viene en otro coche, nosotros somos unos compañeros.

Recepcionista: Me puede dar su tarjeta si quiere, o esperar a su amiga. Pero sin pagar no entran.

Chase le tendió su tarjeta de crédito a la mujer.

Chase: Pago yo, luego Cuddy dirá lo que me tiene que devolver.

Cameron sonríe y Foreman suelta un bufido.

Foreman: Ya ha salido el niño rico...

Chase ignoró por completo el comentario de su amigo y cogió la tarjeta de crédito que le devolvía la recepcionista.

Recepcionista: Perfecto, el botones le llevará las maletas a sus habitaciones, le pueden seguir. Muchas gracias por reservar vuestra habitación en los hoteles Fairmont.

Cameron coge la tarjeta que le ofrecía la recepcionista y le devuelve la sonrisa.

En ese momento ven a Cuddy, Wilson y House entrar con la boca abierta, tal y como lo habían hecho ellos antes. Foreman les hace señas para que se acercasen.

Los tres amigos se acercaron bastante rápido, aunque Wilson y House seguían totalmente asombrados.

House: ¡¡Qué flipe!! Ya casi me he olvidado del disgusto de la zorrita.

Cameron: Se ve que me querías mucho.

House: Más o menos lo que tú.

Wilson se gira para hablarle a Cuddy.

Wilson: Cariño de... ¿De dónde has sacado el dinero para esto?

Chase: De mi tarjeta de crédito, por supuesto.

Cuddy le mira extrañado.

Chase: La recepcionista pedía una tarjeta para pagar, he pagado yo, espero que me puedas devolver la pasta.

Cuddy: Sí, no te preocupes. Lo paga todo el ministerio de sanidad.

Todos la miran extrañados y ella suelta una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Cuddy: Nathan Foster invita.

House: ¡Hay que ver lo mala que eres!

Cuddy: El Fairmont Turnberry Isle Resort & Club es uno de los mejores hoteles de lujo del mundo.

Cameron: Es genial.

House: ¡Pero basta de cháchara! ¡Quiero ir a ver las habitaciones!

Los doctores se apresuran a subir las escaleras pero House reclama atención señalando su bastón.

House: ¡Eiss! ¡Tengo un problemilla!

Wilson baja los escalones que había subido y se acerca a House.

Wilson: Nosotros cogeremos el ascensor.

Cuddy y Cameron se encaminaron con las maletas a su habitación.

Las paredes de la habitación eran color crema. Una cama de matrimonio estaba colocada frente a una gran tele de plasma de alta definición colgada en la pared. El suelo era parqué de un color claro, parecido al de las paredes. Encima de la cama había dos pequeñas tabletas de chocolate Lindt. Cameron no pudo esperar a entrar a la suite. Se adentró por un pequeño pasillo decorado con pinturas modernas y llegó hasta un salón de estudio, con una mesa central con cuatro sillas y un escritorio con un ordenador y una tele, algo más pequeña que la que había en frente de la cama. Junto una gran ventana había un sofá de cuero blanco.

Cuddy: ¡Cameron, ven, mira!

Cameron corrió entusiasmada hacia donde le indicaba Cuddy. En un rincón de la habitación, cerca de la cama, había un balcón bastante grande que tenía unas vistas realmente espectaculares a una playa.

Cuddy: ¿Qué tal?

Cameron: ¡Absolutamente genial!

En el balcón había una tumbona, una mesilla redonda y dos sillas. Cameron se sentó en una de las sillas y Cuddy en otra y se quedaron allí calladas, disfrutando del paisaje.

La habitación de House y Wilson era exactamente igual, y la de Foreman y Chase era muy parecida, nada más que la cama era simple y a las dos partes de la habitación no las unía ningún pasillo, sino que estaban juntas.

En la habitación de los dos médicos House estaba tumbado en la cama y Wilson yacía acostado en la tumbona del balcón.

Wilson: Cuddy dice que estas son las mejores habitaciones del hotel.

Cuddy: ¡James!

Wilson se gira y mira a Cuddy, sentada en una silla en el balcón de al lado. Los balcones estaban pegados. Quizás ese era el único inconveniente de las habitaciones. Por suerte, los balcones estaban juntos de dos en dos y las demás habitaciones estaban más separadas.

Cuddy: ¿Qué tal?

Wilson: ¡La habitación es genial! ¡Y la vista de la playa!

House (gritando desde dentro): ¡Y la cama! ¡Qué pena que no la podáis usar como Dios manda!

Cuddy: ¡Yo no estaría tan segura!

Cameron estaba sonriente, le encantaba el sitio. Se metió en la habitación y se sentó en la cama, House tenía razón, era comodísima. Se tumbó y contempló el techo un buen rato hasta que se acordó del sobre que le había dado Chase. Se volvió a sentar en la cama y lo sacó de su bolso, lo miró un rato y después lo abrió. Dentro había una carta con algo escrito, tenía muchos tachones y estaba escrito en forma de poema.

Para Alison Cameron

Bésame con el beso de tu boca,

cariñosa mitad del alma mía:

un solo beso el corazón invoca,

que la dicha de dos... me mataría.

¡Un beso nada más! Ya su perfume

en mi alma derramándose la embriaga

y mi alma por tu beso se consume

y por mis labios impaciente vaga.

¡Júntese con la tuya! Ya no puedo

lejos tenerla de tus labios rojos...

¡Pronto... dame tus labios! ¡Tengo miedo

de ver tan cerca tus divinos ojos!

Hay un cielo, mujer en tus abrazos,

siento de dicha el corazón opreso...

¡Oh! ¡Sostenme en la vida de tus brazos

para que no me mates con tu beso!

Te quiero, Alison

Cameron se quedó boquiabierta y sin saber qué decir. Una lágrima de emoción le cayó por la mejilla. Se levantó lentamente y abrió la puerta de su habitación, muy despacio. Al salir al pasillo vio a Chase, de pie, a unos seis metros. El destino era injusto, muy injusto. En su vida había un hombre que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella y que la amaba con todo su corazón y ella, en cambio, seguía enamorada de uno que la llamaba zorra al primer problema que surgía. Le costaba respirar. Todavía con la carta en la mano, ladeó la cabeza y se echó a correr hasta abrazar a Chase. Aunque ella le abrazaba con fuerza, él solo se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos suavemente. Chase le acarició la mejilla.

Chase: ¿La has leído?

Cameron asintió con la cabeza y Chase le limpió un par de lágrimas.

Chase: ¿Y bien?

Cameron: Es... es... precioso.

Chase se acercó para besarla, pero ella giró un poco su cabeza, para evitar el beso.

Cameron: Necesito que me des algo de tiempo... Ya sabes... Con todo lo de House...

Chase sonríe.

Chase: Por supuesto.

Cameron: ¿No... no te importa?

Chase: Pues claro que no, es normal que estés confusa.

Cameron: Gracias.

Cameron sonrió y se giró para volver a su habitación cuando Cuddy, Wilson y House salieron de las suyas.

Cameron: ¿Qué pasa?

Wilson estaba leyendo un folleto.

Wilson: Esta noche hay una fiesta en la playa de aquí en frente.

Chase: ¡Genial! ¡Una fiesta en la playa! ¡Nunca he estado en una!

Wilson: Mientras tanto aquí dice que cerca de aquí hay un mercadillo muy cuco.

House: ¿Y por qué no vamos a Disney Land Resort? No está muy lejos de aquí. Creo que es una hora de viaje solamente.

Cuddy: ¡En avión, House! ¡Una hora de viaje en avión!

House: Pues eso, una hora.

Cameron: Además, en un día ni de broma se pueden ver todos los parques. Yo estuve allí una semana. ¡Fue genial!

Chase: ¡Tengo una idea! Es verano, y Disney tiene un parque acuático. ¿Por qué no vamos allí el último día?

Cameron: ¡Sería genial!

Cuddy: A mi me encantaría.

House soltó un bufido.

Wilson: Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos hoy, entonces?

Cuddy: Hay un mercadillo en el centro de la ciudad, ¿por qué no vamos allí? Creo que por ahora es la mejor idea.

Todos asintieron satisfechos. Fueron a buscar a Foreman y en poco tiempo llegaron al mercadillo. Estuvieron varias horas allí y se divirtieron tanto que hasta House recuperó su buen humor durante un tiempo. Cameron se compró un llavero de una tabla de surf y una blusa blanca y Cuddy un par de pantalones hippies. Chase, por su parte, estuvo media hora mareando a uno de los comerciantes porque no se decidía entre una camisa azul con unas olas dibujadas y otra verde de flores, finalmente se decidió por la azul. Wilson se compró una estatuilla de porcelana de un surfista y House un bastón naranja con flores amarillas. Foreman, sin embargo, decidió quedarse en la entrada del mercadillo e intentar llamar la atención de alguna chica para comenzar a entablar alguna conversación. Eran ya las cinco de la tarde y ninguno se podía creer que se les hubiese pasado la hora de comer, así que finalmente acordaron ir a algún bar del paseo marítimo para merendar algo.

House: ¡Pues menos mal porque tengo un hambre...!

Wilson: ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?

House imita a Wilson poniendo voz aguda y cara burlona.

House: "¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?"

A Cameron se le escapó una risita, pero la escondió al ver que House la miraba. No quería que supiese que aún le hacían gracia sus bromas y comentarios.

Cuddy: Pues venga, vamos al bar antes de que se nos pase también la hora de merendar. Además, yo también empiezo a tener hambre.

Wilson: Bueno no es un bar, es más bien... Un chiringuito.

Chase: A mi con que sirvan algo de comer...

House: Cuidado que ahora nos va a tocar dar de comer al cangurito lengualarga.

Chase: Pues va a ser que el cangurito lengualarga sabe comer él solo.

House: Eso lo has dejado bastante claro viendo la forma en la que te zampabas a mi ex novia la zorrita rubia.

Cuddy: Venga basta ya, que lo estábamos pasando muy bien.

En un par de minutos llegaron al chiringuito, muertos de hambre, pidieron unos bocadillos y se los comieron tan rápido como pudieron. Al final decidieron volver a las habitaciones y coger los bañadores para pasar la tarde en la playa antes de ir a cenar.


	3. Un día de playa

_Capítulo 3: Un Día de Playa._

En media hora ya estuvieron listos para bajar a la playa. Foreman, Wilson, House y Chase iban con su bañador puesto, una camiseta y toalla en mano. Cuddy y Cameron simplemente llevaban un vestido de playa encima del bikini y una mochila playera para meter todo lo que necesitaban.

Chase se acercó a la inmunóloga.

Chase: Que guapa vas.

Cameron no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Cameron: Gracias. Tú tampoco vas mal.

Chase: Yo nunca voy mal.

Chase le sonríe picaronamente y se da vuelta para seguir a los demás hacia el ascensor. Cameron sonríe y corre unos metros para alcanzarle.

House observaba la escena desde algo más atrás. Estaba seguro de que Cameron le había visto allí, estaba seguro de que le devolvió el piropo a Chase solo para ponerle celoso...

Llegaron a la playa. Foreman no pudo evitar separarse de su grupo en cuanto pisaron la arena y acercarse a un par de chicas que hablaban animadamente sobre algún tema sin importancia. Los otros cinco médicos desplegaron sus toallas y, mientras Cameron y Cuddy se tumbaban a tomar el sol House, Wilson y Chase decidieron acercarse a la orilla para refrescarse un poco.

House: Y bien... ¿Ya te la has tirado?

Chase le miró.

Chase: ¿Me estás hablando a mí?

House: ¡Pues claro! ¿A quién sino?

Chase: No, no me la he tirado. Quiero decir, sí, pero hace mucho.

House: ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que ella te diga: "tienes un pelo precioso y una cara muy mona, pero mi verdadero amor es House, así que no me toque más las narices y no me vuelvas a pedir que salga contigo"?

Chase se rió.

Chase: Creo que en cuanto me la vuelva a tirar se olvidará de ti.

House: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

Chase: Pues que un día dijo que tú eras tan malo en la cama que después de un polvo le daban ganas de irse al baño a vomitar.

House se rió bastante fuerte.

House: Muy buena esa.

Wilson escuchaba la conversación perplejo, en cierta forma le daba miedo participar en ella.

House: ¿Te sabes el chiste ese de un niño al que le quitaron todos sus botes de champú y al final se tuvo que rapar su precioso pelo rubio?

Chase se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla, prepotente.

Chase: No, me encantaría que me lo contases.

House: Pues mira, es la historia de un rubio, un moreno y un pelirrojo que...

En ese momento una ola le golpeó los hombros a House por detrás, e hizo que Chase se cayese sentado en el agua. House se volvió a reír.

House: ¿Qué te ha pasado, capitán lengualarga? ¿Se te ha hundido el barco?

Chase no encontró respuesta para la pregunta burlona de su jefe, que seguía de pie riéndose. House le ofreció su mano para ayudar a Chase, pero cuando estiró la mano para coger la de Greg, este retiró la suya, haciendo que Robert se cayese una vez más.

Chase: Muy gracioso.

Chase se levantó por sí solo y fue hacia donde estaban Cameron y Cuddy. Las dos se estaban riendo y parecía que se lo pasaban bastante bien. Cameron se incorporó y se sentó para ver mejor a Chase.

Cameron: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el agua?

Chase: Genial, ¿te vienes?

Cameron miró a Cuddy, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Cameron: ¡Claro!

Chase ayudó a Cameron a levantarse. Mientras ellos se dirigían al agua Wilson volvía para hacer compañía a Cuddy.

Wilson: Veo que te han dejado sola.

Cuddy: Ya ves, nadie me quiere.

Wilson se tumbó de lado en su toalla, al lado de Cuddy.

Wilson: Yo sí te quiero.

Cuddy se puso de lado para hablar mejor y estar más cerca del oncólogo.

Cuddy: Pues yo a ti no.

Cuddy sonrió y se volvió a tumbar boca arriba.

Wilson: ¿Ah no?

Wilson se acercó algo más a Lisa y le acarició la mejilla.

Wilson: ¿Y por qué no?

Cuddy: Tú sabrás.

Ella le volvió a mirar y ambos sonríen.

Wilson: Eres una pésima actriz.

Cuddy se incorporó y le empezó a hacer cosquillas hasta tumbarlo boca arriba.

Cuddy: Pues que sepas que cuando era pequeña hacía teatro. Y era la mejor de la clase.

Wilson: Pues nadie lo diría.

Cuddy le dio un beso rápido en la boca y Wilson la cogió de la nuca para seguir besándola.

Le encantaba ese sabor... Un sabor que no cambiaría por nada del mundo... Un sabor que una vez que lo había probado, no había podido dejar escapar...

Se separaron para coger aire y se volvieron a besar apasionadamente.

Mientras tanto, Chase y Cameron jugaban con el agua, se empujaban suavemente y no paraban de reír. House había optado por buscar un lugar más discreto desde donde observarlos. No sabía por qué pero a pesar de que no soportaba verles así, tampoco podía dejar de mirarlos e imaginarse a él en el lugar de Chase.

Robert no paraba de cogerla por la cintura y acariciarla, pero Cameron simplemente se hacía la tonta y le devolvía las caricias. Cualquiera que les viese pensaría que eran pareja. House decidió no torturarse más con esas imágenes y volver a la arena.

Un objeto cilíndrico golpeó la espalda de Cuddy, quien pronto se separó de Wilson y ambos se sentaron en sus respectivas toallas.

House: Basta de magreos, parejita. Es hora de irnos.

House estaba con Foreman, Wilson se dirige a este último.

Wilson: ¿Y tú dónde estabas?

House: Ligando. Pero no te preocupes, ya me he encargado yo de evitar eso.

Foreman: Sí, ya ha espantado a todas las titis con las que hablaba. ¡Las tenía en el bote!

House: Vamos, Foreman, no te engañes. ¡Solo iban a por tu dinero! ... ¡Ah no! Que el del dinero era el canguro lengualarga, tú eras el ladrón de corazones. Lo de ladrón iba con doble sentido. ¿Lo pillas?

Foreman: Sí, claro. Está el oncólogo ligón, la zorrita rubia, el canguro lengualarga, el ladrón de corazones y el amargado cabrón manipulador.

Cuddy: ¿Y yo?

House: Tú serás... mmm "el pastelito de Wilson".

Foreman no pudo evitar reírse.

Chase y Cameron se acercaban sonriendo para reunirse con sus amigos.

Cameron: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

House: Nada, les estaba contando como follas. Es que es para mearse de la risa.

La sonrisa de Cameron desapareció de su cara, y al ver su expresión, Wilson intentó cambiar de tema.

Wilson: ¿Dónde cenamos, entonces?

Cuddy: Podemos cenar en el restaurante del hotel.

House: ¡Genial! ¡Como me voy a poner a marisco!

Cameron: Ten cuidado que es afrodisíaco, a ver si vas a acabar haciendo alguna locura.

House: Tranquila, yo controlo.

Cameron: Ya, claro...

Los seis se fueron a las habitaciones, se ducharon, y se vistieron para ir a cenar. Mientras Cameron se duchaba, Cuddy se sentó en la cama y comió un poco del chocolate que les habían dejado los del hotel. Observando los detalles de la habitación vio un pequeño sobre abierto encima de la almohada de Cameron. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero lo cogió y sacó una pequeña carta de dentro. La leyó y se quedó con la boca abierta en lo que Cameron sale del baño con un albornoz rosa.

Cameron: ¡Cuddy! ¿Qué haces?

Cuddy: ¿"Sostenme en la vida de tus brazos para que no me mates con tu beso"?

Cameron se ruborizó.

Cameron: ¡Sí! ¿Qué pasa? ¡No es asunto tuyo!

Cameron se acercó y le quitó la carta de la mano a la directora.

Cuddy: Lo siento, no sabía que era confidencial. ¿De quién era la carta? ¿De House?

Cameron: Sí, muy propio de él, desde luego.

Cuddy: ¿Entonces de quién es?

Cameron: ¿Acaso es de tu incumbencia?

Cuddy: Perdona, bonita, no quería entrometerme.

Cameron se sentó en la cama y comenzó a secarse el pelo con otra toalla.

Cameron: Lo siento.

Dejó la toalla encima de una silla y se fue a su armario para buscar algo que ponerse para la cena.

Cameron: ¿Después de la cena vamos a volver a subir para cambiarnos para la fiesta?

Cuddy: No creo.

Cameron: Bien...

Cameron sacó unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes.

Cuddy: Madre mía si que vas fresca, hija.

Cameron no sonrió, ni siquiera hizo nada que probase que la había oído, tan solo se metió en el baño para cambiarse. Cuddy volvió a coger la carta, la releyó y la volvió a dejar en su sitio antes de que Cameron saliese, ya cambiada y con el pelo seco.

Cuddy: Te queda bien.

Cameron: ¿No te has duchado?

Cuddy: Sí, ahora me pongo la ropa para salir, es que quería esperar a que se me secase el pelo al natural. Además, en ese momento no me apetecía elegir la ropa.

Cameron: Tampoco hacía falta darme tantas explicaciones, con decirme sí o no ya bastaba.

Alison suspiró.

Cameron: Era de Chase.

Cuddy se sorprendió.

Cuddy: ¿El qué?

Cameron: La carta, era de Chase.

Cameron cogió el sobre y lo miró, sin siquiera sacar la carta de dentro. Cuddy la miró con interés.

Cuddy: ¡Pero eso es genial! Se nota que te quiere.

Cameron respondió sin mucho convencimiento.

Cameron: Sí, claro... Genial.

Cuddy: ¿Acaso no te parece genial?

Cuddy se levantó y fue hacia su armario para buscar ropa.

Cameron: Es que... Él no me gusta.

Cuddy: Joder, pues se va a llevar un palo curioso.

Cuddy cogió un vestido informal de su armario con bastante escote.

Cameron (imitando a Cuddy): "Madre mía sí que vas fresca, hija"

Cuddy se ríe y se mete en el baño para cambiarse.


	4. Una fiesta en la playa

_Capítulo 4: Una Fiesta en la Playa._

Poco después los seis llegaron al restaurante y un camarero les condujo hasta su mesa. Chase se sentó inteligentemente al lado de Cameron, quien se lamentó de haberse sentado allí cuando vio a House en frente suya. El camarero les repartió el menú y se fue con paso ligero hacia los siguientes clientes.

House: ¡Quiero una langosta!

Cuddy: Claro, para ti solo, ¿no?

House: No, hombre, para compartir.

Chase: Yo soy alérgico al marisco...

House: ¡Ains! ¡Qué pena!

Cameron: No te preocupes, tú y yo ya compartiremos otra cosa.

Chase le sonríe.

Cameron: ¿Te va la comida oriental?

House mueve los labios burlonamente repitiendo lo que acababa de decir Cameron ("Te va la comida oriental") pero sin emitir sonido. Ella simplemente le ignoró, no quería empezar otra discusión.

Chase: Sí, claro.

Cameron: ¿Satay de pollo y arroz blanco?

Chase: ¡Genial!

House mira a sus otros tres compañeros.

House: ¿Langosta?

Foreman, Cuddy y Wilson asienten.

House (con voz aguda imitando a Chase): ¡Genial!

En pocos minutos el camarero había vuelto para anotar el pedido. Mientras se iba a la cocina Wilson decidió romper el silencio.

Wilson: Este hotel es impresionante.

Cuddy: Y eso que todavía no hemos visto ni el campo de golf, ni el gimnasio ni la piscina.

House: ¡No jodas que tiene un campo de golf!

Chase: Tiene un mini-campo de golf, lo vi antes de bajar a cenar.

Cameron: Yo tengo ganas de ver la piscina, desde fuera tiene una pinta...

House: Yo tengo ganas de follar contigo, zorrita.

Cameron no intentó disimular su expresión de asco.

House: No, en serio, ¿cuanto me cobrarías?

Cuddy: ¡House!

Cameron: Yo estoy dispuesta a intentar llevarme bien con... "esto". Pero si él no pone de su parte yo lo siento mucho...

House: No, de verdad, estás buena. ¡Es un cumplido!

Cameron: Claro, ¿y lo de puta?

House: Pss... Tampoco hay que tomársela tan a la tremenda. ¡Era una broma!

Cameron dirige su vista hacia la ventana. No tenía ganas de seguir la conversación, ese viaje se estaba haciendo interminable gracias a la actitud de House y ni siquiera había pasado un día. ¡Todavía tenía que aguantar seis días más así!

El camarero volvió primero con la comida de Cameron y Chase, unos minutos más tarde trajo la langosta.

House: ¡A hincarle el diente se ha dicho!

Y comenzaron a comer. House consiguió arrebatar por lo menos media langosta a sus compañeros mientras Cameron y Chase se repartían bien la comida.

La comida parecía estar deliciosa, y House se intentó esforzar al máximo para no burlarse de ninguno de sus compañeros, consideraba que por ese día habían tenido suficiente. La hora de la fiesta había llegado y la música de la playa llegaba a oírse dentro del hotel. A pesar de que los seis médicos llegaron allí poco antes de las once de la noche ya había mucha gente tomando copas en la barra. Los que habían montado la fiesta, habían conseguido improvisar una pista de baile que separaba la barra de las bebidas de un pequeño escenario donde un DJ se encontraba mezclando música. Aparentemente, allí también había un karaoke. Rodeando la pista de baile había un montón de mesas rectangulares. House, Cameron, Cuddy, Chase y Wilson se apresuraron en ocupar una de ellas mientras, una vez más, Foreman se separaba del grupo para entablar conversación con alguna chica.

House observaba a un grupo de niñas adolescentes que hablaban y se reían observando a un chico rubio sentado en la barra.

House: ¡Que panda de niñatas! Hoy en día la juventud es tan infantil...

Cameron: Es normal, House, son adolescentes.

House se tuvo que contener para no decir una bordería.

House: ¡Eis, pastelito de Wilson!

Cuddy suspira.

Cuddy: ¿Qué quieres?

House: Nada, es que me hace mucha gracia llamarte así.

Chase se puso de pie de repente y se acercó a Cameron hasta ponerse frente a ella. Alison levantó la vista y le miró. La verdad era que estaba bastante guapo, llevaba unos vaqueros y la camisa azul que se había comprado el en mercadillo. Él le extiende la mano.

Chase: ¿Puedo tener el placer de bailar con usted?

Cameron sonrió y detrás House puso cara de asco.

Cameron: Por supuesto, caballero.

Cameron cogió la mano de Chase y este la llevó al medio de la pista para bailar cuando Wilson dirigió la vista hacia un hombre que se encontraba subiendo al escenario. El hombre le susurró algo al DJ y este cambió rápidamente de CD mientras él cogía el micrófono, preparándose para cantar. En cuanto la canción "Aquí No Hay Playa" comenzó a sonar y el hombre empezó a cantar se notó que no era para nada un cantante, pero a la gente pareció importarle poco.

House: ¡Madre mía!

House elevó aún más la voz.

House: ¡¡Matadle ya que no sufra el pobrecillo!!

Wilson: ¡House, por favor!

House: Es que esto es una tortura, un insulto a la música, un...

Wilson: ¿Te quieres callar?

Ambos dirigieron la vista hacia Chase y Cameron.

Wilson: ¿Se lo está currando, no crees?

House: ¿Quién? ¿Chase? Cameron no es tan facilona como se la ve. Ella sigue enamorada de mí.

Wilson: O quizás eso es lo que quieres pensar.

Cuddy: Pues yo creo que tiene razón.

Los dos amigos se dan la vuelta para mirar a Cuddy.

Cuddy: ¿Qué? Si nadie me saca a bailar lo único que me queda es participar en vuestra conversación.

House: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Cuddy: Pues porque hoy mismo me dijo que a ella no le gustaba Chase.

House pegó un grito de triunfo y se volvió para mirar a Wilson.

House: ¡JA! ¡Te lo había dicho!

Cuddy: Pero no dijo nada acerca de ti.

House: Bah, eso se sobreentiende.

Wilson: Yo no estaría tan seguro. ¿Tú has visto cómo la tratas? ¡La has llamado de todo, House! ¡Y todo porque cuando Chase la besó no le dio una bofetada!

House: No, mentira. La dejé porque ella estuvo semanas pensando en la forma de dejarme por Chase.

Cuddy: Pero si no le gusta Chase, ¿para qué demonios iba a querer dejarte por él?

House pensó y se dio vuelta otra vez con una mueca de disgusto. A lo mejor la había cagado. Quizás Cameron no le iba a dejar, quizás se había comportado así porque se sentía demasiado culpable por haber sido besada por otro hombre... No, ni hablar. Eso significaría que él se había equivocado, y de muy mala manera. Miró a Chase y a Cameron. Bailaban al son de la canción "Mediterráneo" de Los Rebeldes. Parecía que se lo estaban pasando como nunca.

Chase la cogió por la cintura.

Chase: ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

Cameron sonrió.

Cameron: Como nunca.

Después de cinco canciones Cameron ya estaba algo cansada, así que decidió irse a tomar algo a la barra, pero Chase la cogió del brazo y la detuvo mientras la canción "Hallelujah" comenzó a sonar.

Chase: ¿Te apetece una lenta? ¡La última, lo prometo!

Cameron sonrió otra vez y puso sus brazos encima de los hombros de Chase, quien la volvió a coger de la cintura.

Cuddy, por su parte, le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Wilson, indicándole por tercera vez que le apetecía bailar, así que Wilson tuvo que dejar a su amigo solo para sacar a bailar a Cuddy. No era que le molestase, en absoluto, solo le daba algo de pena dejar a House sin compañía.

Sin embargo el nefrólogo no se molestó, lo prefería así, porque sabía que si Wilson se quedaba iba a estar todo el rato pinchándole y diciéndole que al final Chase se la llevaría a la cama.

Cameron apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Chase, y ambos cerraron los ojos. Alison intentó dejarse envolver por la fragancia de la colonia de Chase, pero sintió que, tan acostumbrada al aroma de House, esa fragancia era demasiado dulce, demasiado empalagosa para su gusto. Abrió los ojos y vio a House sentado en una de las mesas, solo, mirándola y cerró los ojos rápidamente. No le apetecía mantener contacto visual con él, tenía miedo de que quizás él pudiese "adivinar" sus sentimientos a través de su mirada. Después de tantos años conociéndose y trabajando juntos, sentían que tenían una conexión especial; estuviesen enfadados, tristes, felices, enamorados, ellos podrían sentirlo.

En ese momento Chase tuvo que dejar de abrazar a Cameron para que esta se diese cuenta de que la canción ya había acabado. Ella levantó la vista y le devolvió la sonrisa al toparse con los ojos más verdes en los que se había fijado en su vida.

Chase: ¿Te vienes a tomar una copa?

Cameron: Claro.

Antes de darse la vuelta, Cameron volvió a echar un vistazo hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado House, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba allí. Miró instintivamente al escenario y vio que House había dejado el bastón a un lado y estaba cogiendo el micrófono para cantar. Alison le hizo una seña a Chase para que mirase, y ambos decidieron quedarse ahí para ver qué iba a cantar su jefe.

House: Antes de cantar, me gustaría dedicar esta canción a una persona muy especial.

A Cameron le dio un vuelco el corazón.

House: Sí, tú. Alison Cameron.

House la señaló y todos la miraron.

House: La chica de la camiseta de tirantes y los pantalones cortos.

Cameron se ruborizó tanto que sentía que le ardían las mejillas. House le hizo una seña al DJ para que pusiese la canción.

Maldita sea la noche

en la que la conocí,

ahora vivo atrapado

esa mujer no me deja vivir.

Malditos sean sus ojos,

sus gestos, su boca

ese beso que me desarmó,

maldito sea el embrujo

que me cegó la razón.

Que la detengan

es una mentirosa,

malvada y peligrosa

yo no la puedo controlar.

Que la detengan

me ha robado la calma,

se ha llevado mi alma

y no me ha dejado na.

No se que hice esa noche,

el vino me traicionó

sólo buscaba el olvido

y fui a caer en su trampa de amor.

Ahora maldigo esa noche

al deseo,

al destino que a ella

me quiso llevar,

ya no me quedan más lágrimas,

sólo me queda gritar.

Que la detengan

es una mentirosa,

malvada y peligrosa

yo no la puedo controlar.

Que la detengan

me ha robado la calma,

se ha llevado mi alma

y no me ha dejado na.

Los presentes seguían mirando a Cameron, quién yacía clavada en el suelo. Podía oír que Chase le decía algo, pero ella no le hacía caso, simplemente observaba a House, quien cogía el bastón y comenzaba a bajar los escalones del escenario.

Alison tardó bastante en reaccionar hasta que comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente y llegar donde estaba House, seguida por Chase.

Cameron: ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!

House: Me sentí identificado con la canción.

Cameron: ¿Tú de verdad te crees que puedes dejarme en evidencia de esa manera y salirte con la tuya?

House: Ese era mi plan.

Alison levantó la mano pero House le cogió el brazo.

House: No puedes pegar a un lisiado.

Ella apretó los labios y ladeó la cabeza.

Cameron: House yo... Siento mucho que te sientas así por lo que pasó. Nunca tuve intención de dejarte, pero esta no es manera de actuar. Así que lo siento mucho pero...

Suspiró.

Cameron: Sinceramente, House, no me parecías ese tipo de personas. ¿Ves como me están mirando todos ahora? ¡Me has dejado quedar como una... cualquiera!

House (sarcástico y con tono de pijo): Oh, perdona por arruinar toda tu vida social en la playa. ¡Ahora no pararán de hablar mal de ti en el "insti" y te quitarán el puesto de "chica más popular"!

Cameron: Te has vuelto loco, House.

Cameron estaba realmente enfadada. Cogió a Chase de la mano y se encaminó hacia el hotel dando zancadas. House dirigió su vista al suelo, otra vez había sido un idiota. Nuevamente había permitido que su orgullo pudiese con él y no solo no la había recuperado, sino que la había vuelto a cagar hasta el fondo. Y esta vez no tenía la excusa del lupus para exculparse.

Wilson: ¿Qué demonios has hecho, House?

House levantó la vista y miró a su amigo. No le había visto llegar.

House: Me... me equivoqué.

Wilson se rió por no llorar.

Wilson: ¿Te equivocaste? ¿¡Te equivocaste, House!? ¡No! No es tan simple como eso. ¡La quieres, la quieres a tu lado, la necesitas contigo y lo sabes! ¿Por qué no haces más que insultarla?

House: Me siento... débil.

House se sentó, seguido por Wilson.

House: Es la primera vez que dependo tanto de una persona. Cuando Chase me contó lo del beso... creía que la perdía. Creía que una vez más la mujer a la que amaba me iba a dejar de lado y me sentí débil, incapaz de reaccionar.

Wilson: Pero reaccionaste... de la manera equivocada.

House: Me equivoqué. ¿No ves como simplemente me equivoqué?

Wilson: No te equivocaste, la cagaste, metiste la pata hasta el fondo, que es distinto.

House: ¡Son sinónimos!

House se secó el sudor de la frente.

House: No sé que hacer.

Wilson: Pues en este momento solo me queda decirte que tu mejor opción es emborracharte.

Wilson se levantó, se fue hacia donde estaba Cuddy y se marchó con ella hacia el hospital no sin antes despedirse de su amigo, quien se fue sin pensarlo hacia la barra y pidió el primer chupito de la noche, decidido a quedarse allí hasta que su cuerpo no diera más de sí.

Después de un tiempo, House decidió que ya era hora de volver a su habitación. No tenía ni idea de la hora que era, solo sabía que la fiesta se había acabado y con ella todo el alcohol del local. Cuando llegó tambaleándose a su habitación oyó risas provenientes de ella, así que giró el pomo y abrió la puerta como pudo, a punto de derrumbarse por el agotamiento y la borrachera. Wilson se acercó a él y le sujetó para que no se cayese. Detrás de su amigo, House pudo ver a Cuddy, sentada en la cama viendo la tele.

House: ¿Y esa qué hace ahí?

Wilson: Cameron necesitaba su habitación y yo esta, así que Chase me dijo que tú durmieses en la suya.

House no tenía ganas de hacer nada, y mucho menos de discutir, así que se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Wilson: Espera que te acompaño. No vaya a ser que te quedes dormido en la mitad del pasillo.

El oncólogo se giró para mirar a Cuddy.

Wilson: ¿No te importa, no?

Ella negó con la cabeza y Wilson ayudó a House a salir de la habitación. Al pasar delante de la habitación de Cameron, House oyó unos gemidos que no pudo ignorar. Simplemente se quedó quieto en el sitio, frente a la puerta, como si mirándola pudiese cambiar su lugar con el de Chase, que seguramente estaría haciendo con Cameron lo que solo House sabía hacer bien con ella. Wilson tiró de su brazo, en señal de que quería llevarle ya a la habitación de Chase. En cuanto llegó, Wilson abrió la puerta y sentó a House en la cama, se despidió de él y volvió a su habitación. Por suerte, House se quedó dormido antes de que pudiese darle vueltas a su error, al error que probablemente le hubiese costado su relación con la inmunóloga.


	5. Dulce despertar

_**Capítulo 5: Dulce Despertar.**_

**House se había levantado temprano aquella mañana. Demasiado temprano, llamado por su dolor de pierna acompañado esa vez por un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se sentó en la cama y se examinó de arriba abajo, se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba la ropa del día anterior, así que optó por quitársela y darse una ducha caliente antes de salir, no antes de tomarse un par de pastillas para calmar sus dolores.**

**¿Qué podría hacer para recuperarla? Esa fue la pregunta que le rondó la cabeza toda la mañana. El daño que la había hecho últimamente era casi imposible de enmendar, pero él tenía algo a favor: Cameron todavía le amaba. Tenía que hacer algo para pedirle perdón, algo que la dejase completamente descolocada... Y de repente se le ocurrió una idea. Todavía le quedaban seis días de vacaciones en la playa, seis sorpresas que le daría a Cameron para demostrarle su amor, entonces. Tenía que pensar algo para ese día.**

**Y cuando estuvo listo se secó, se vistió y fue a llevar a cabo su primer plan.**

**Al otro lado del pasillo, en la habitación de Cameron, ella se encontraba dormida, después de una noche realmente agotadora. Chase, sin embargo, ya se había duchado y estaba preparado para bajar a la piscina. Después de darle un beso en la mejilla a la que ahora era su novia, salió de la habitación para bajar al patio principal, donde se daría un buen y relajante baño.**

**House se escondió detrás de una columna al ver al intensivista salir del cuarto. Cuando estuvo ya fuera de su campo visual, House fue hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta. Wilson y Cuddy estaban desnudos y dormidos, tapados solo por una simple sábana. El nefrólogo cruzó la habitación y salió al balcón intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Desde ahí saltó la pequeña reja que separaba los dos balcones y entró a la habitación de Cameron. Allí, ella estaba igual que Cuddy y Wilson en la habitación contigua. En la cama, desnuda, dormida, y tapada por una fina sábana. La diferencia era la expresión angelical que la acompañaba.**

**House apoyó el bastón en la pared, anduvo hacia el otro lado de la cama, rodeándola, se tumbó en el lado en el que se suponía que había dormido Chase, y se acercó a la inmunóloga muy despacio, para no despertarla. Ella estaba ahora de espaldas a su jefe, y él no sabía por donde empezar. Quería darle una sorpresa, no que pareciese que fuese a violarla, así que tenía que acariciarla suavemente, pero dejando que se despertase. Comenzó acariciándole el hombro y siguió por la espalda. Le pareció sentir su piel más suave que nunca. Lentamente volvió al hombro y le corrió unos centímetros la sábana, ella emitió un gruñido y se puso bocarriba. Bien, se estaba despertando. House le corrió un mechón de pelo que le tapaba la cara y entrelazó su otra mano con la mano derecha de Cameron.**

**Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza. Estaba recuperando poco a poco la conciencia. Sonrió al sentir la mano del que ella creía que era Chase entrelazando la suya.**

**House acarició su mejilla lentamente y siguió el recorrido por su cuello.**

**Cameron frunció el ceño, pero sin abrir los ojos. Ese aroma... Ese... Ese no era Chase. Como un acto reflejo abrió los ojos y vio a House, allí, a su lado, con cara de embobado. Al principio pensó que era un sueño, pero después se dio cuenta de que era real. Se sentó de un salto, tapándose con la sábana hasta el cuello, House sonrió.**

**House: Tranquila, no te voy a violar.**

**Cameron: ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?**

**House: Darte una sorpresa.**

**Cameron: ¿¡Qué sorpresa ni qué leches!? ¡¡Fuera!!**

**House: Venía para decir que lo siento.**

**Cameron emitió una risa sarcástica.**

**House: Y antes de que digas nada, y porque sé que con eso no basta, te lo demostraré. Nos quedan cinco días, sin contar hoy, y serán cinco sorpresas las que te daré para demostrarte lo que siento. Y después de este viaje tú verás si quieres darme otra oportunidad o no.**

**Cameron seguía allí sentada, mirando a House aferrando la sábana con fuerza, no sabía realmente qué contestar.**

**House: Y, por cierto, no sé por qué pones tanto empeño en taparte, si no tienes nada que no haya visto ya.**

**House se despidió guiñándole un ojo, cogió su bastón y se fue por la puerta. Al oír el portazo que indicaba que House se había ido, Cameron se volvió a tumbar en la cama y miró al techo. Parecía que House estaba realmente dispuesto a hacer algo por ella... algo más que una disculpa. Pero lo que había hecho no tenía nombre, la había estado insultando todo el día, la había dejado en evidencia delante de todos... Y no era la primera vez que se comportaba así con ella. No quería que cambiase, en absoluto, pero no sabía por qué tenía que tomar siempre medidas tan drásticas. Chase la había besado, ¿y qué? ¡Cameron no había respondido al beso! ¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque quería estar con House! Aunque, técnicamente él tenía razón, porque a ella le habían surgido dudas, pero claro, él eso no lo sabía, ¿o acaso lo había sospechado? En ese momento todo eso daba igual, lo único que quería Cameron era ver qué iba a hacer House para "reconquistarla", y aunque no lo quería demostrar, estaba bastante emocionada por el asunto.**

**A las doce se reunieron todos en la puerta del hotel, listos para otra excursión.**

**Wilson: ¿Dónde vamos hoy?**

**Cuddy: Sugiero que nos separemos, tampoco hay que ir siempre juntos a todos los sitios como una familia de "guiris".**

**Wilson: Vale, pero... ¿Dónde vamos?**

**Chase: A mi me apetece ir a la piscina.**

**House: ¿Pero no fuiste esta mañana?**

**Cameron miró a Chase, extrañada. ¡Es verdad! Cuando House la había despertado, Chase no estaba en la habitación, ¿a dónde habría ido?**

**Chase: ¿Pero qué dices?**

**House: Ehh... Nada, nada. Es que esta mañana me pareció ver un pelito rubio nadar por la piscina desde el vestíbulo, pero debió ser otra persona.**

**Chase había ido a la piscina, de eso estaba seguro, pero era extraño que hubiese ido sin Cameron. Y más extraño era, que incluso lo negase.**

**Cameron: A mí me apetece mucho ir a la piscina, pero es que tendría que subir otra vez y ponerme el bañador...**

**Foreman: Primero podemos ir a otro sitio y por la tarde vamos todos juntos a la piscina en lugar de la playa.**

**Cameron: ¡Por mí genial!**

**Cuddy: Yo voy a ir a una exposición que vi en un folleto. Es de arte moderno, vi algunas fotos y me gustaron mucho.**

**Wilson: Yo te acompaño.**

**Foreman: Yo iré a la playa a ver si me ligo a alguna y House no me la espanta.**

**El neurólogo fue el primero en abandonar la sala, seguido poco después por Cuddy y Wilson, dejando a House, Cameron y Chase solos. Greg se coloca en medio de sus dos empleados y los rodea con el brazo.**

**House: Bien, ¿y nosotros donde vamos?**

**Chase: Tú no sé, nosotros dos podemos ir a un parque de atracciones que hay aquí al lado.**

**Cameron: ¡Me encantaría! Pero no vamos a dejarle aquí solo.**

**Chase bajó la voz.**

**Chase: Ali, cariño, ¿ya has olvidado lo que te hizo ayer?**

**Cameron: Estaba borracho, podemos darle otra oportunidad.**

**Chase: ¿Y cuando se pasó el día insultándonos? ¿También estaba borracho?**

**Cameron: Es que me da mucha pena.**

**House: Os estoy oyendo todo, ¿sabéis?**

**Chase: Vale, puedes venir, pero como digas algo...**

**House: Tranqui tronco, seremos como uña y carne.**

**Chase: Hombre, tampoco hace falta tanto...**

**House salió antes del hotel y esperó en la entrada a Cameron y Chase, que caminaban abrazados unos metros más atrás. Robert señaló a la derecha.**

**Chase: Está por ahí. **

**Los tres fueron por donde Chase había indicado. House se puso muy poco disimuladamente entre los dos, separándoles.**

**House: Parece que te sabes muy bien la ciudad, ¿eh?**

**Chase: Vi un mapa antes de venir.**

**House: Ya...**

**Chase: Supongo que ya sabrás que Cameron y yo estamos juntos.**

**House: ¿Eh? ¡Ah, ya! Sí, ya lo sabía.**

**Chase dijo esa frase con la esperanza de que House se quitase de en medio pero como no obtuvo lo que quiso, optó por cambiar él de lugar, dejando a Cameron en medio. Chase la cogió por la cintura y House les miró de reojo.**

**Cuando llegaron a la entrada del parque, Cameron se quedó con la boca abierta al ver todas las atracciones que había. Corrió hacia la taquilla de una de las tres montañas rusas del sitio y Chase y House la siguieron lo más rápido que pudieron.**

**Chase: ¿Dónde vas?**

**Cameron: ¡Esto es la leche! ¡Me quiero subir!**

**A ella se la veía muy emocionada. Chase, sin embargo, no estaba muy convencido de la idea de su novia.**

**Cameron: Mira esto, aquí pone... La caída más alta de la montaña es de ¡cincuenta metros a cien kilómetros por hora! ¡Quiero ir!**

**Chase: Yo... no estoy muy seguro.**

**Cameron: Venga, súbete, que yo sola no me atrevo.**

**Chase: Es que...**

**House: No te preocupes, ya me subo yo.**

**House le entregó bruscamente el bastón a Chase y se acercó a la taquilla para pedir los tickets. Quizás a Chase no le hacía mucha gracia que House se subiese con Cameron, pero no era tan valiente como para enfrentarse a su miedo a las alturas por eso.**

**House y Cameron entregaron los tickets al controlador y se subieron a uno de los vagones. El corazón de Cameron latía deprisa, pero House estaba tranquilo, intentando no pensar en lo que se le venía encima. Cuando era pequeñito se había subido a una montaña rusa y se había quedado atrapado bocabajo casi dos horas hasta que consiguieron volver a poner en marcha el aparato, y desde ese día se le había quedado el trauma. Pero valía la pena el sacrificio por compartir ese momento con Cameron. Y, si tenía ocasión, podría cogerla de la mano... Para que ella no tuviese miedo, por supuesto, ¿qué otra razón podría haber? Cuando se llenaron todos los vagones House cerró los ojos y notó como se desplazaba hacia delante. Cameron le dio dos palmadas en la pierna mientras subían por una rampa.**

**Cameron: ¿Genial, eh?**

**House no podía casi ni hablar.**

**House: Sí, claro.**

**El corazón de House dio un vuelco cuando el vagón comenzó a bajar la colina que había subido a una velocidad vertiginosa. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y los apretó lo más que pudo. Podía oí gritar a Cameron a su lado, pero él estaba cayado. En realidad estaba demasiado asustado como para gritar o incluso abrir los ojos. Sin pensarlo cogió la mano de Cameron y la apretó con fuerza. No lo había pensado, simplemente lo había hecho, ella le miró de reojo y vio que estaba al borde de la desesperación, así que cogió si brazo y lo entrelazó con el de ella. Una vuelta. Otra vuelta. El nefrólogo se atrevió por primera vez a abrir los ojos, y vio a Cameron dejar de gritar, quien le devolvió la mirada sonriendo. Un segundo después el vagón aminoraba la velocidad y se paraba, indicando el final de la atracción. House se bajó tambaleándose a causa del mareo y Cameron le ayudó a andar hacia donde se encontraba Chase, quien se apresuró a entregarle el bastón.**

**Chase: ¿Qué tal?**

**Cameron se quitó el pelo de la cara.**

**Cameron: ¡Yo genial! House... no tanto.**

**House estaba pálido y mareado, y apenas se sostenía en pie gracias al bastón.**

**Cameron: ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo?**

**El nefrólogo no podía ni hablar.**

**Cameron: ¿House?**

**House: ¡No! Quiero decir... estoy bien, gracias.**

**Cameron: ¿Quieres que nos sentemos?**

**House asintió con la cabeza y los tres se sentaron en uno de los bancos que había cerca. Estuvieron un buen rato allí sentados y Cameron compró unos granizados para refrescarse y, sobre todo, para que House recuperase el color. Cameron se subió a casi todas las atracciones peligrosas del parque, pero esa vez sola. Chase se subió con ella a las que él consideraba menos peligrosas y House se limitó a subirse solo en las que no implicaban sensaciones fuertes. Sin embargo, sintió que la experiencia había valido la pena. No solo se había enfrentado a su trauma, sino que parecía que había hecho que Cameron volviese a recuperar la confianza en él poco a poco.**

**A las dos se volvieron a reunir los seis, esta vez en la puerta del restaurante del hotel.**

**House: ¿Qué tal Foreman? ¿Te ha dado tiempo a tirarte a alguna "titi"?**

**Foreman: Pues estoy mejor que tú la verdad. Ya me han contado tu aventurilla en la montaña rusa.**

**House se ruborizó un poco, avergonzado.**

**House: Bueno, ¿vamos a comer o qué? ¡Tengo hambre!**

**Cameron: Ya vamos, House, espera a que venga el camarero y nos diga dónde sentarnos.**

**House se acercó al oído de la inmunóloga y le susurró:**

**House: Yo por ti me quedaría esperando hasta el día del juicio final.**

**Cameron se estremeció, pero intentó aparentar normalidad. House, por su parte, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Le encantaba descolocarla de esa manera. Por suerte para ambos, Chase no estaba prestando atención, se encontraba demasiado ocupado mirando una de las mesas del restaurante en la que tres chicas charlaban animadamente.**

**Camarero: ¿Cuántos sois? ¿Seis?**

**House: ¿Es que no sabe contar?**

**El camarero se dio media vuelta, malhumorado, y les condujo a los seis médicos hacia la mesa.**

**La tarde transcurrió con más o menos normalidad. House decidió dejar de "acosar" a Cameron durante un tiempo, para que le diese tiempo a echarle de menos. En la piscina Chase y Cameron (al igual que Cuddy y Wilson) se la pasaron besándose y acariciándose, lo que molestó un poco a House. Ya sabía que eran pareja y todo eso, pero delante de él Cameron se podría cortar un poco, ¿no? De todas formas no le dio mucha importancia, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la sorpresa que le iba a dar al día siguiente.**


	6. Un corazón en el cielo

_**Capítulo 6: Un Corazón en el Cielo.**_

**Las nueve y media de la mañana. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué se tenía que levantar siempre tan temprano? Su pierna le indicó una vez más que necesitaba Vicodina, así que, aún medio dormido, cogió el bote y se tomó unas cuantas pastillas para calmar el dolor. De nuevo, como todas las mañanas, se fue a la ducha a pensar. ¿Qué haría esa vez para sorprender a su amada? Sentía cómo su imaginación se había ido atrofiando a medida que pasaban los años. ¿Un striptiese? Demasiado ridículo. ¿Una cena? Demasiado cantoso. ¿Un poema? ¡Demasiado cursi! ¿Acaso no había nada que pudiese hacer? O sí...**

**Ese día decidieron pasar la mañana en el hotel para descansar un poco. Chase y Foreman se habían ido un par de horas al gimnasio y Wilson y Cuddy estaban demasiado ocupados en la habitación de esta última haciendo cosas de parejas, lo que les dejó a House y a Cameron nuevamente solos, esta vez en la habitación del nefrólogo. House estaba de pie, dando zancadas de un lado a otro y Cameron estaba sentada en la cama, echada hacia atrás y apoyándose con los brazos.**

**Cameron: ¿Quieres dejar de moverte? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.**

**House miró su reloj, cogió Cameron de la cintura para levantarla y la llevó hacia el balcón.**

**Cameron: ¿Qué...?**

**House señaló al cielo.**

**House: Mira.**

**Al principio Cameron no vio nada más que nubes, pero después divisó a lo lejos una avioneta que se acercaba cada vez más. De repente la avioneta comenzó a hacer piruetas y a echar un humo rosa, que poco a poco fue dibujando algo. Cuando acabó, la avioneta se volvió a alejar, dejando el dibujo de una gran letra "A" dentro de un corazón rosa.**

**Cameron no sabía qué decir y se limitó a mirar a House.**

**House: No hace falta que digas nada. ¿Te ha gustado?**

**Cameron abrió la boca para contestar, pero House no la dejó.**

**House: Un poco cursi, si. Y no muy original, ya sabes, esto se hace en todas las pelis. Pero me hacía ilusión.**

**Alison volvió a la habitación y se sentó otra vez en la cama, esta vez House se sentó a su lado.**

**House: Quedan cuatro... Si te soy sincero no tengo ni idea de las próximas sorpresas. Bueno, estoy preparando una... La última. Y si todo sale bien y... me perdonas, hay otra más que tengo pensada.**

**Cameron no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo. Miró a House a los ojos.**

**Cameron: Quiero besarte.**

**Esa pareció ser la señal que House estaba esperando hacía horas para lanzarse sobre la inmunóloga, pero ella puso las manos en su pecho para separarles.**

**Cameron: Dije que tenía ganas de besarte, no que lo fuese a hacer.**

**House: Pues que tontería más grande, ¿no?**

**Cameron: El hecho de que siga enamorada de ti no significa que te perdone.**

**El silencio volvió a invadirles durante un par de minutos. House supo que era el momento de abandonar la habitación y se puso de pie. Cameron se levantó de un salto, casi al mismo tiempo que House.**

**Cameron: ¿Te vas?**

**House: Me voy.**

**Cameron: Ahh... Pues... Hasta luego.**

**House: Hasta luego.**

**House ya había puesto la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando Cameron le cogió el brazo que sujetaba la puerta. Él se giró, atento para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Pero ella no dijo nada, simplemente le cogió las dos manos y le acarició los dos brazos, subiendo hasta los hombros. House tragó saliva, no hizo más que mirarla a los ojos. Ella seguía subiendo y se encontraba ahora en su cuello, lo acarició y le cogió la cara, poco después de que House dejase caer su bastón y rodease su cintura con sus brazos para atraerla hacia si. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, ambos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, pero lo necesitaban.**

**House: No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres.**

**Cameron no tuvo que acercarse mucho para rozar sus labios, House abrió la boca pero Cameron le dejó con las ganas y comenzó a recorrer el cuello de su jefe con sus labios. Volvió a su boca, esta vez dispuesta a besarle...**

**La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Wilson. Por suerte Cameron y House se pudieron separar sin que el oncólogo llegase a ver nada comprometedor, sin embargo, él se sorprendió simplemente al verles allí solos. Cameron se despidió y se fue a su habitación.**

**Wilson: ¿Ya os habéis hecho amiguitos?**

**House: Aha.**

**Wilson: ¿Muy amiguitos?**

**House: Aha... ... ¡No! Espera, ¿qué quieres decir?**

**Wilson: Jajaja, ¡algo ha pasado!**

**House: Vamos, no digas tonterías. Solo le he pedido perdón.**

**Wilson: ¿Habéis vuelto?**

**House: Qué va, solo quería que me perdonase. Igualmente, dijo que se lo tenía que pensar.**

**Wilson: Normal, con todo lo que le has dicho... Además, se la ve muy feliz con Chase**

**Se notaba mucho que Wilson solo quería ver la reacción de su amigo, pero House entró al baño sin decir una palabra. Necesitaba una ducha fría. **

**En la habitación de al lado, Cuddy intentaba sonsacarle a Cameron toda la información que podía acerca de lo que había estado haciendo toda la mañana.**

**Cameron: Estuve con House.**

**Cuddy: ¿Con House? ¿El mismo House que te ha estado llamando "zorra" todo el rato?**

**Cameron: Se ha arrepentido. Me ha pedido perdón.**

**Cuddy: ¡No le habrás perdonado!**

**Cameron: Qué va, pero... creo que está siendo sincero esta vez.**

**Cuddy: No le creas, Cameron, que al final va a terminar haciéndote lo mismo una y otra vez.**

**Cameron se sentó en la cama, al lado de Cuddy.**

**Cameron: No sé yo... Además, no vamos a volver. Solo intentaremos llevarnos bien.**

**Ella sabía que no era verdad, las intenciones de House iban mucho más allá de eso de "llevarse bien", pero por supuesto eso no se lo iba a contar a la directora del hospital. No sabía por qué había actuado así hacía un par de minutos, y en cierto modo se alegró de que Wilson les hubiera interrumpido. Además de que ella tenía un compromiso con Chase y no le podía engañar, House le había hecho demasiado daño como para que ella cediese tan fácilmente.**

**Cuddy: ¿Y de qué habéis hablado?**

**Cameron: ¿Te pregunto yo sobre tus asuntos personales con Wilson?**

**Cuddy: Lo siento. Solo pretendía sacar un tema de conversación, además se ve que necesitas contarlo.**

**Ella tenía razón, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, pero Cuddy le caía bastante mal y estaba muy lejos de ser una amiga para ella. Al final decidió cambiar de tema.**

**Cameron: ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta tarde?**

**Cuddy: No lo sé, creo que Wilson tiene una sorpresa para nosotros.**

**En media hora se reunieron todos en el pasillo frente a la habitación de House y Wilson.**

**Wilson: Pues mis fuentes me han informado de que a las 5 habrá unos cursillos de surf en la playa de aquí en frente. Podríamos ir, ¿no? Son gratis.**

**House (sarcástico): Claro, Y después me apunto a un concurso de bailes de claqué. ¿Tú no has reparado en mi pierna? Porque por si no te habías dado cuenta me duele.**

**Wilson: Tranquilo que no me he olvidado de ti, porque también te enseñan a montar en moto acuática. Tienes que pagar diez euros pero creo que vale la pena.**

**House: Bueeeeeno... Vale, pero por no hacerte un feo.**

**En pocos minutos los seis ya habían llegado a la playa. Foreman, Chase y Cuddy se fueron hacia uno de los hombres que daban el cursillo, pero Wilson y Cameron se quedaron con House.**

**House: ¿No os vais?**

**Cameron: Es que a mí el surf no me va. Prefiero hacerte compañía.**

**House se sorprendió. Quizás Cameron quisiese hablar de algo... A solas.**

**Wilson: A mí tampoco me gusta mucho el surf, la verdad.**

**House: Pero Jimmy, ¿vas a dejar a tu novia en las garras del canguro lengualarga? ¡Se la puede zampar!**

**Wilson frunció el ceño.**

**House: ¡De un bocado!**

**Captó la indirecta y se fue hacia donde estaban sus otros tres compañeros, dejando a House y Cameron a solas.**

**House: ¿Querías hablar?**

**Cameron: Me gustaría no tener que hacerlo.**

**House: ¿Entonces para qué te has quedado conmigo?**

**Cameron: Quería alejarme un poco de Chase.**

**House: O acercarte algo más a mí.**

**House buscaba su mirada, pero Cameron seguía empeñada en evitar el contacto visual.**

**House: ¿Qué te parece si dejamos lo de la moto para otro momento y nos vamos a tomar algo por ahí?**

**Cameron dudó.**

**Cameron: Pueden sospechar.**

**House: ¿De qué? No vamos a hacer nada malo... A menos que tú quieras, claro.**

**House se acercó a Cameron y la cogió de la cintura para acompañarla hacia la cafetería. Al principio ella se resistió un poco, pero al ver que cuanto más esfuerzos hacía para alejarse, más se acercaba House, Cam decidió dejar de resistirse.**

**Cameron: Como nos vean abrazados...**

**House: ¿Qué más da? Somos dos amigos dando un paseo.**

**Cameron: Ya... Eso no te lo crees ni tú.**

**House se acercó a su cuello y le dio un pequeño beso mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería, sin soltarla.**

**Cameron: Oye no sé si te lo había dicho ya, pero todavía no te he perdonado.**

**House: Venga, no me digas que no te gusta esto.**

**Alison se sonrojó. La verdad era que le gustaba mucho. Se sentaron en la mesa que estaba más alejada de la puerta y House acercó su silla a la de Cameron, para estar más cerca de ella.**

**Cameron: Oye no hace falta que te pegues a mí como una lapa.**

**House: A ti a lo mejor no, a mí me hace mucha falta.**

**House se volvió a acercar al cuello de su inmunóloga, pero el camarero les interrumpió.**

**Cameron: ¿Que van a tomar?**

**El nefrólogo estaba visiblemente molestado por la interrupción.**

**House: Dos granizados de limón. ¡Piérdase!**

**El Camarero se fue a pedir los granizados a la barra bastante indignado, y House entrelazó su mano con la de Cameron.**

**Cameron: House para, por favor.**

**House le soltó la mano y la miró.**

**House: ¿Por?**

**Cameron: ¿Sinceramente?**

**Él asintió.**

**Cameron: No quiero engañar a Chase.**

**House: ¿Me quieres?**

**Cameron: Mucho.**

**Cameron se acercó a sus labios y él cerró los ojos, pero se tuvieron que quedar con las ganas, ya que Cameron se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su jefe.**

**Cameron: House.**

**House: ¡Venga, no me hagas esto!**

**Cameron: No, House, es que creo que Wilson y Chase nos están mirando.**

**House: ¡No jodas!**

**House miró hacia atrás rápidamente.**

**Cameron: El rey del disimulo... Vámonos y actuemos con normalidad.**

**Pero House seguía mirando por la ventana. Veía a Wilson y Chase hablando, sin indicios que le indicasen que les habían visto y detrás a Cuddy intentando hacer equilibrio sobre la tabla de surf. Y aunque no había visto signos de peligro, House decidió hacer caso a Cameron y levantarse de su silla para irse.**

**Cameron: No hace falta que nos vayamos. Además, ya hemos pedido los granizados.**

**Greg se quedó embobado con la sonrisa de la inmunóloga, pero al final se sentó y la volvió a mirar a los ojos.**

**House: Bueno... ¿Por donde íbamos?**

**Cameron echó un vistazo por la ventana. Parecía que sus compañeros estaban fuera de vista de nuevo. Cogió la cara de House y se volvió a acercar lentamente.**

**Camarero: Aquí tienen los granizados...**

**House sacó un billete y lo dejó encima de la mesa de un golpe.**

**House: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Fuera!!!!!!!!**

**Cameron: ¡House, por favor!**

**House: ¡¡Y quédese con la vuelta!!**

**El camarero cogió el billete y se fue muy enfadado. House ya no podía esperar más así que cogió a Cameron por la nuca y la besó. Un beso que, a pesar de todo, pilló desprevenida a la inmunóloga. Sin embargo, ella no dudó en responder a él con deseo. Poco a poco se fueron olvidando que estaban en un lugar público y comenzaron a buscar con caricias sus lugares más íntimos. Tardaron bastante en separarse y coger aire. Por primera vez Cameron no intentó evitar perderse en los azules ojos de su jefe y le miró con toda intensidad. No sabía si debía arrepentirse por lo que acababa de hacer. Había jurado no perdonarle hasta que le hubiese dado una buena y sólida razón para hacerlo, pero durante ese viaje se fue dando cuenta de que a veces el corazón supera (y con creces) a la mente. House le acarició la mejilla.**

**House: Te quiero, Alison.**

**Cameron: No sé qué hacer. Yo también te quiero, pero no quiero que Chase piense que solo le utilizo para desahogarme.**

**House: Si es que solo le utilizas para desahogarte, Cam.**

**Cameron: Ya lo sé, pero es que yo nunca me había comportado así con nadie. Hasta que llegaste tú.**

**House: ¿O sea que todas tus desgracias son culpa mía?**

**Cameron: No, solo quiero decir que tú me has cambiado.**

**House: ¿Para bien o para mal?**

**Cameron: No estoy muy segura.**

**Una hora más tarde se volvieron a reunir los seis, y House y Cameron consiguieron disimular lo suyo, aunque les resultó bastante difícil. De hecho, Chase y Wilson alegaron que les habían visto en una cafetería en lugar de en el cursillo de las motos de agua, pero ellos consiguieron engañarles diciendo que Cameron se había hecho daño en la pierna. El resto del día lo pasaron bastante bien, y House y Cameron estuvieron más unidos que nunca, aunque siempre disimulando. Sin embargo, después de la cena, Chase y House desaparecieron repentinamente del hotel. Aunque todos creían que se habían ido a dar una vuelta, en realidad el nefrólogo estaba espiando a Chase, quien se había escabullido de la cena sospechosamente.**

**Al final ambos volvieron al hotel casi a la misma hora, y todos se quedaron dormidos pronto. Todos excepto Foreman, que parecía que por fin había conseguido ligar demostrando sus cualidades encima de la tabla de surf.**


	7. Espionaje industrial

_Capítulo 7: Espionaje Industrial._

Y allí se encontraban los dos. Una vez más House y Cameron estaban a solas, sentados en la cama en la habitación de la inmunóloga.

Cameron: Es muy tarde, deberías irte a tu habitación.

House acarició el hombro de Cameron y le bajó un tirante, el cual ella se apresuró a volver a colocar.

House: Yo no me quiero ir.

El nefrólogo le acarició el pelo y le quitó la coleta, muy despacio, para soltarle el pelo.

Cameron: No sé si esto que estamos haciendo es lo correcto.

House: No pienses. Generalmente la gente la caga al pensar en las consecuencias que tendrán sus acciones.

Cameron comenzó a "jugar" con uno de los botones de la camisa de House.

Cameron: ¿No suele ser al revés?

House volvió al hombro de su subordinada y le bajó el tirante una vez más. Ella respondió desabrochándole uno de los botones de su camisa. Él comenzó un camino sobre el cuello de ella, mientras Cameron siguió desabrochando los botones de su camisa. Cuando se la quitó, ella se quitó su propia camiseta y se tumbó sobre House, quien no esperó a quitarle el sujetador. Se desabrocharon los vaqueros el uno al otro y los arrojaron a una esquina de la habitación.

Sonreían, se reían y, por supuesto, disfrutaban sin preocuparse de las consecuencias. La verdad era que de lo que menos se preocupaban era de hacer ruido, y parecía que alguien les había oído, porque no paraban de llamar a la puerta. Ambos intentaron no hacer caso, pero cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, lo único que les quedó fue interrumpir su acto y taparse con las sábanas lo más que pudieron. Chase les miraba desde la puerta, pero no parecía muy sorprendido.

Chase: De verdad, Cameron. No me esperaba esto de ti. Yo te quería... ¡Me había hecho ilusiones! Tenía la idea de hasta pedirte matrimonio.

Sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió, mostrando un precioso anillo de plata y diamantes.

Chase: Me gasté todos mis ahorros en el anillo, solo porque pensaba que tú eras mucho más importante que todo eso. Alison... ¿Cameron? ¿Cameron, estás ahí?

Ella estaba tumbada en la cama, literalmente paralizada. No se podía mover, ni hablar, ni hacer absolutamente nada. House la miró.

House: ¿Cariño, estás bien?

Chase: ¡Alison! ¡¡Alison!!

Cameron comenzó a temblar fuertemente y los dos médicos corrieron a ayudarla.

House: Venga, Alison, que no es nada.

Chase levantó un segundo la sábana.

House: ¿¡Pero qué haces, pervertido!?

Chase: ¡Está sangrando!

House la miró. ¡Era verdad! Estaba sangrando, y mucho.

Chase: ¿Pero tú que le has hecho?

House: ¡Yo nada! ¿Alison? ¡¡Cameron!!

Las ocho de la mañana. Demasiado temprano... Otra vez. Se sentó en la cama. Estaba empapada en sudor. Miró a su lado y vio a Cuddy, que seguía durmiendo. Se levantó y se fue hacia el baño, abrió el grifo y se echó agua a la cara para refrescarse. Menos mal, todo había sido un sueño. Una pesadilla. Se miró en el espejo y se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Tenía mucho calor. Lo que había comenzado como un sueño precioso había acabado como una de sus peores pesadillas. No sabía si seguir con el juego que se traía con House... Quizás fuese mejor esperar a decirle toda la verdad a Chase antes deque les pillasen en pleno acto. Porque ella sabía que pronto sus voluntades volverían a flanquear, y esa vez no sería solo un beso...

House no se despertó hasta las once y media de la mañana. Miró a su lado y vio a Wilson sentado en el borde de la cama viendo la tele. Se sentó él también, cogió su frasco de vicodina y se tomó una pastilla. En realidad había hecho ese gesto por puro acto reflejo, porque la pierna no le dolía en absoluto.

House: ¡Qué buen día hace hoy!

Wilson le miró. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que su amigo se había despertado.

Wilson: Veo que te has despertado de buen humor.

House se sentó al lado de Wilson.

House: ¡De muy buen humor mi querido amigo!

Wilson: Me alegro. Supongo que eso no tendrá nada que ver con que ayer pasases toda la tarde al lado de Cameron.

House: No del todo.

Wilson volvió a quitar los ojos de la tele para mirar a House.

Wilson: ¿No del todo?

House: Quizás haya sido eso... O quizás cuando nos besamos... O cuando...

Wilson: ¿¡Que os besasteis!?

House: Shh, Jimmy, no querrás que se entere todo el mundo, ¿verdad?

Wilson negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Wilson: Eres increíble.

House no paraba de sonreír.

House: ¿A que molo? Un par de achuchones y estaremos como antes.

Wilson: ¿Te ha perdonado?

House: No del todo.

Wilson: No del todo... No del todo... ¿Y por qué te ha besado?

House se levantó de un salto, aunque apoyándose en su pierna "buena".

House: Porque soy el hombre más sexy de la humanidad. Porque soy irresistible... Hay muchas razones Jimbo.

Wilson: Pues parece que si que estás de buen humor.

House: Sí pero no solo por eso. Sino porque estoy seguro de que Cameron volverá conmigo.

Wilson: ¿Porque eres sexy e irresistible?

House: ¡Ay como eres Wilson! Gracias por el cumplido pero no. Volverá porque está enamorada de mí y...

House suspiró y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

House: Muchas cosas más sobre el amor que tú nunca comprenderías. Por muchas mujeres que tengas.

Wilson: Bueno, pues como no lo comprenderé nunca me iré a ver a Cuddy, a ver si ella me lo puede explicar mejor que tú.

House se volvió a levantar de un salto, poco después de Wilson.

House: ¡Te acompaño!

Wilson: ¿Así podrás hablar tú con tu cenicienta?

House no respondió, fue directamente a por su bastón y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Cuando salió al pasillo se encontró con Cuddy y Cameron, que acababan de salir.

Cuddy: ¡Qué casualidad! Nosotras os íbamos a ver ahora mismo.

House: Si es que estamos completamente compenetrados.

Aunque parecía una respuesta para Cuddy, House estaba mirando exclusivamente a Cameron, quien se sonrojó al ver que su jefe le había guiñado el ojo.

Wilson: ¿Os venís a la recepción del hotel? Por cambiar de aires.

Cameron: Por mí genial.

Wilson y Cuddy adelantaron a los otros dos médicos, quienes les seguían unos metros más atrás.

House: ¡Qué bien! Reunión de parejitas.

House hablaba lo suficientemente bajo para que solo le oyera Cameron.

Cameron: Tú y yo no somos pareja.

House: Bueno casi.

Cameron: Hoy he soñado contigo.

House: Qué casualidad. Yo también he soñado contigo.

House le iba a dar a Cameron un beso en el cuello, pero ella se apartó.

Cameron: Fue una pesadilla.

House: Ostras.

Los cuatro se metieron en el ascensor, y House y Cameron no siguieron su conversación hasta que salieron en el vestíbulo y se cercioraron de que nadie les escuchaba.

Cameron: Soñé que estábamos en pleno acto y nos pillaba Chase.

House: Ah, pues entonces no ha sido tan malo.

Le guiña un ojo.

House: Y no fue muy distinto a mi sueño.

Cameron: Y después me daba un ataque... Y me moría desangrada.

House: Eso no está tan bien...

Cameron: No quiero hacer daño a Chase. Así que será mejor que nos mantengamos alejados el uno del otro un tiempo... Hasta que le diga a Chase que no le quiero...

El comentario no resultó muy convincente para House, pero él lo aceptó.

House: Vale. Pero recuerda que hoy te espera una sorpresa más.

Cameron: No compliques más las cosas, no hace falta que sigas con esta tontería...

House: ¿Tontería? A mí no me parece ninguna tontería el demostrarte lo que siento por ti.

Cameron: Claro que no pero...

House no esperó a escuchar a Cameron y aceleró el paso, colocándose ahora al lado de Wilson.

Los cuatro se sentaron en uno de los sofás y estuvieron un buen tiempo hablando. En realidad, los que hablaban eran Cuddy, Wilson y Cameron, porque House estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en todo lo que había pasado durante el viaje. De repente la figura de Chase se cruzó con su mirada. Se levantó del sofá y observó cómo el intensivista salía del hotel, bastante decidido.

House: Me voy a dar una vuelta.

Los otros tres médicos le miraron bastante sorprendidos, pero no le dieron mayor importancia, al fin y al cabo, House era así, rarito.

House estuvo varios minutos siguiendo a Chase por las calles de Miami, hasta que desde lejos le vio reunirse con un amigo. Se reían y se daban palmadas en la espalda. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Por lo menos había averiguado una cosa: que no era la primera vez que Chase estaba en esa ciudad. House miró a los lados y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia Chase, y observó, perplejo, como el "amigo" le daba un beso en la mejilla y se metían los dos en una cafetería.

Había hecho muchas bromas al respecto, pero nunca habría creído que a Chase le gustasen los hombres. Volvió a mirar a los lados, aunque ni él mismo sabía lo que estaba buscando. Decidió sacar el móvil y llamar a Wilson para que le fuese a buscar.

Su amigo no tardó mucho en aparecer, y cuando lo hizo, el nefrólogo tuvo que soportar una batería de preguntas acerca de su "paseillo".

House: Espionaje industrial mi querido amigo.

Wilson frunció el cejo. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando House, pero tampoco le importaba. Sentía como en los últimos días, se había distanciado algo más del nefrólogo. Ya no le daba consejos, ni se interesaba de sus asuntos, ni House mismo le contaba sus confidencias. Aunque lo echaba de menos, pensó que sería mejor. No le gustaba nada tener que preocuparse por los problemas de los demás, como si no tuviese bastante con los suyos...

Por la tarde volvieron a la piscina. House no pudo dejar de observar el comportamiento de Chase durante todo el día. ¿Chase gay? No, sería bisexual. Daba igual, seguía siendo muy fuerte. Incluso le pareció que Chase ya no estaba tan cariñoso con su novia. ¿Sería por el encuentro en la cafetería con su "amigo"? House se estremeció. No era un antiguo ni mucho menos, pero no podía imaginarse a Chase liado con un tío. Simplemente no cuajaba.

Ese día decidieron comprar unos bocadillos en el super para cenar en las habitaciones, ya que no les apetecía nada bajar otra vez al restaurante. Los seis se ducharon, se pusieron el pijama, vieron la tele, y se fueron a la cama con bastante sueño. En fin, lo que era el día a día.

Hacía tiempo que Cameron no se sentía tan cansada. No había hecho mucho ejercicio físico ese día, pero se había cansado de pensar, estaba agotada de darle vueltas a un asunto que no tenía fin. Su relación con House era idéntica a una gran montaña rusa que no se acababa. De repente recordó que House no le había dado la sorpresa del día. Por una parte se entristeció, pero por otra pensó que así sería mejor. Metió las manos por debajo de la almohada, cambiando de posición, y sintió que se cortaba en el dedo índice con un objeto bastante grueso. Retiró la mano en seguida y apartó la almohada. Vio un sobre con un bulto dentro. Se chupó el dedo que se había cortado, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y cogió el sobre y lo abrió. Dentro había un colgante con una pequeña cajita circular en el extremo. Al examinarlo se dio cuenta de que se abría por dos lados. Por un lado tenía un reloj, y por otro descubrió una foto suya y de House bastante mal recortada. Debajo de la foto encontró una frase. "Greg y Alison, por siempre juntos". Cameron sonrió. Parecía que después de todo House no se había olvidado de la sorpresa. Oyó a Cuddy gruñir, indicándole a Cameron que quería dormir, así que dejó todo encima de la mesilla y se volvió a tumbar en la cama.


	8. Manitas bajo la mesa

Capítulo 8: Manitas Bajo la Mesa.

_A las cinco de la mañana ya estaban todos levantados. Fuera había uno de los típicos tornados de Florida, y se había decretado toque de queda para todos los ciudadanos. El ruido y el susto les había hecho levantarse temprano, así que decidieron irse a la cafetería del hotel para tomar algo. Por suerte fueron de los primeros en llegar allí, porque a los cinco minutos eso estaba lleno de gente._

_House: Vaya mierda. Por una vez que venimos de vacaciones tiene que haber un tornado._

_Cuddy: Los meteorólogos dicen que para el final del día los vientos remitirán y se podrá salir a la calle._

_Foreman: ¿O sea que nos vamos a tener que pasar aquí encerrados todo el día?_

_Chase bostezó._

_Chase: Eso parece._

_Miró picaronamente a Cameron._

_Chase: Aunque yo sé una forma de entretenernos._

_Cameron sonrió, pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a House, quien lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar al suelo._

_Una sacudida hizo que algunos vasos de la mesa y varios cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared se cayesen al suelo. Cameron cogió el brazo de Chase, aterrorizada._

_Cameron: ¿Qué ha sido eso?_

_Wilson: Probablemente una sacudida por los fuertes vientos, estaremos bien aquí._

_Cameron: Chase, será... será mejor que no subamos a las habitaciones. Corremos mayor peligro en los pisos de arriba._

_Foreman: De hecho, creo que prohibieron subir más de dos pisos._

_Otra sacudida, esta vez algo más fuerte. Varias mujeres (entre ellas Cameron y Cuddy) pegaron un grito. Uno de los camareros cogió un megáfono y se puso de pie en la barra de la cafetería, preparándose para dirigirse a la multitud. _

_Camarero: Señores..._

_La gente se fue callando poco a poco._

_Camarero: ¡Señores!_

_El eco de la voz del empleado invadió la sala, e hizo callar a las pocas personas que seguían hablando._

_Camarero: Dados los últimos temblores, causa del tornado que está pasando en estos momentos por la ciudad, se han evacuado todas las plantas del edificio y se ha prohibido subir a todas las habitaciones. Queremos también que cooperen y que tumben todas las mesas y sillas bocabajo y que todos se sienten en el suelo. Este hotel está completamente preparado para este tipo de situaciones, y les aseguro que si hacen lo que les acabo de decir no habrá por qué preocuparse._

_Los presentes volvieron a hablar, y algunas mujeres lanzaron algún que otro grito de histeria. Sin embargo, poco a poco todos fueron haciendo lo que les habían dicho._

_Después de haber colocado las mesas, Cameron se buscó un rincón contra la pared para sentarse y alejarse de los demás. Desafortunadamente para ella, Chase la encontró pronto y no tardó en sentarse a su lado._

_Chase: ¿Por qué te has ido? Te estaba buscando._

_Cameron: Me estaba agobiando._

_Una sacudida más fuerte aún que las dos anteriores hizo que varios de los presentes volviesen a gritar. Alison estaba cada vez más asustada. Dobló las rodillas y abrazó sus piernas con los brazos. Al ver la reacción de su novia, Chase le dio un beso en la frente y la rodeó con sus brazos._

_Chase: Tranquila, que todo va a salir bien._

_Cameron: Ya..._

_Pero esa no era la única preocupación que rondaba la mente de la inmunóloga. En los últimos días su vida se había complicado demasiado. Sentía como, cosas que eran muy fáciles de decidir para los demás, a ella le costaban demasiado. Se sentía más débil que todo el mundo, más vulnerable que las personas que la rodeaban, más frágil por no saber mantenerse con la mente fría cuando debía, indefensa ante la mínima amenaza que pudiese surgir. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía que confesar que la sensación que le dominaba todo el tiempo era el miedo, miedo a equivocarse en las decisiones más importantes de su vida. Era una cobarde. Por mucho que pensaba no encontraba otra palabra para definirse a sí misma. Siempre que podía elegir, elegía la opción más fácil, la más simple, la que menos riesgos conllevaba. Se odiaba a sí misma por ello, por no arriesgarse cuando tenía que hacerlo._

_Se llevó las manos a la frente y apretó los puños._

_Chase: Cariño, ¿te pasa algo?_

_Cameron intentó disimular unas pocas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos._

_Cameron: No, no... Es que estaba pensando. Quería mantener la mente alejada del tornado, así me daría menos miedo._

_Esbozó la sonrisa más falsa de su vida._

_Chase: Eso está bien. Parece que el tornado está cesando._

_Era verdad, ya no había temblores y la gente que estaba sentada en el suelo se estaba empezando a levantar. Un par de minutos después, cuando el camarero informó de que la ciudad ya era segura, Chase ayudó a Cameron a ponerse de pie y se reunieron con los demás médicos en el recibidor del hotel._

_Cuddy: ¿Dónde estabais?_

_Chase: En un rincón de la cafetería. Queríamos pensar._

_Los seis quedaron en la habitación de House y Wilson para ver la tele, querían informarse de los daños que había causado el tornado. Al parecer, aunque había sido de intensidad media, se había llevado varias casas por delante y aparentemente, la mayoría de los edificios que se salvaron lo hicieron por estar especialmente preparados para ese tipo de catástrofes naturales._

_Foreman: He oído que la azotea del hotel está muy deteriorada, y que los muebles de varias habitaciones están destrozados porque los huéspedes se habían dejado las ventanas abiertas._

_House: Idiotas._

_Un gruñido hizo eco en la habitación._

_Cameron: Por Dios, ¿qué ha sido eso?_

_House: Mi estómago. ¡Tengo hambre! No he desayunado._

_Wilson miró su reloj._

_Wilson: Es... la una y media. Es algo temprano pero podemos ir al restaurante del hotel._

_Cuddy: Estará llenísimo, será mejor que comamos algo fuera._

_Chase: Por mi genial._

_Cameron: ¿Pero no estaba todo destrozado?_

_Wilson: Muchos edificios se salvaron especialmente por estar construidos con materiales especiales._

_Chase: Es verdad, en esta ciudad frecuentan los tornados y ciclones. No es que pase todos los días, pero digamos que son frecuentes._

_House: ¡Cuánto sabes de la ciudad! ¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido aquí?_

_Chase le miró con mala cara._

_Chase: Es la primera vez que vengo, House, ya te lo he dicho._

_House: Claaro, claaro. Vamos a comer antes de que mi tripa vuelva a rugir cual león hambriento._

_Cuddy: Ya puestos a usar metáforas. Tú mismo eres el león hambriento, no tu tripa._

_House emitió un gruñido, imitando al animal._

_Tuvieron que andar mucho para encontrar alguna cafetería con sitio para sentarse, y no comieron muy bien, tan solo un par de bocadillos. No había otro tema de conversación que el tornado en toda la ciudad. Fuesen donde fuesen, había gente hablando del tema. En su camino de vuelta apenas vieron un par de casas dañadas, se notaba que, como había dicho Chase, allí la gente estaba preparada. La marea había subido bastante y la playa estaba casi completamente cubierta por el agua del mar. Decidieron dar un paseo por el paseo marítimo antes de volver al hotel, ya que allí el ambiente era demasiado tenso; la gente no paraba de quejarse por los daños que habían sufrido sus habitaciones y objetos personales, y todavía había algún que otro niño llorando y mujeres angustiadas._

_Mientras paseaban se les ocurrió que podía ser una buena idea hacer una cena formal en un restaurante que Chase conocía muy bien (¿Por qué sería? ¬¬). A las seis de la tarde ya estaban de vuelta en las habitaciones, eligiendo la ropa que se iban a poner. Se ducharon, se vistieron, hablaron, se rieron y mantuvieron la mente alejada de toda preocupación. A las nueve ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa del restaurante que Chase había recomendado._

_House: Y bien, Chase, ¿Cómo supiste de este restaurante?_

_Chase: Lo vi en un folleto._

_House: Tú te lees muchos folletos, ¿no?_

_Chase estaba visiblemente molesto por las intrusiones de su jefe._

_Chase: Pues sí, es que es mi hobbi. ¿Te molesta?_

_House: En absoluto. Leer es bueno. Enriquece la mente._

_Cameron: Eso es verdad._

_House la miró, no pudo evitar pensar una vez más que estaba preciosa. El nefrólogo había conseguido muy inteligentemente sentarse al lado de Alison aquella noche. La única pega era que a la derecha de la inmunóloga, el que estaba sentado era Chase. Mientras esperaban la comida, Wilson se dedicó a analizar la escena. El "cuadro" le parecía hasta cómico: Cameron sentada entre House y Chase, justo los hombres entre los que ella tenía que decidir. Cuddy pareció darse cuenta de ello también, porque de ver en cuando se reía sola y le susurraba a Wilson "Vaya triángulo amoroso, ¿eh?"_. Cuando el camarero les trajo la comida, volvieron a retomar la conversación.

Cameron: ¡La comida de aquí es deliciosa!

Chase: Os lo había dicho.

Cuddy: Yo creo que no he comido carne como esta en mi vida.

Wilson: ¡Y el pollo está riquísimo!

House: Pues la hamburguesa con patatas fritas no está muy allá.

Cameron: De verdad eres único, House. Estás en un restaurante de lujo con comida "de diseño" y tú vas y te pides una hamburguesa con patatas.

House: ¿Qué pasa? Comida internacional...

House cogió una patata y se la metió en la boca a Cameron, quien casi se atraganta al reírse. Chase estuvo bastante molesto por el acto de "cariño" mostrado por ambos, pero no se atrevió a decir una palabra.

Cuando acabaron de cenar pidieron unos helados y algún que otro café para terminar con la velada.

Cameron: La verdad es que esta cena por suerte ha sido muy distinta a la primera que tuvimos aquí. ¿Os acordáis?

House: ¿Cuando yo no paraba de insultarte?

Cameron: Más o menos.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, y House bajó la voz una vez más hasta que solo le pudiese oír ella.

House: La verdad es que no me puedo ni imaginar cómo he podido llegar a insultar a una princesa como tú.

Cameron se sonrojó y notó que Chase la estaba mirando, así que hizo todo lo posible por esconder su sonrisa. Había veces que House la hacía sentir como una inútil, pero cuando quería hacerla sentir bien, lo conseguía y con creces.

Cuddy: Pues yo me acuerdo todo los días de aquel paciente con malaria. ¿Os acordáis? Aquel que fingió gonorrea para deshacerse de su mujer.

House: Menudo idiota. Todavía recuerdo la cara que puso la tía cuando se lo contamos.

Foreman: Pero lo mejor fue cuando fuimos a hacerle la última punción...

Cameron: ¡Por Dios ya me acuerdo! Ese tío estaba loco de atar.

Cuddy: Mira que han pasado cosas raras por el hospital, pero ese paciente se lleva la palma.

Cameron: Yo siempre me acuerdo de aquella chica...

En ese momento Alison sintió una mano acariciando su pierna izquierda. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

Cameron: ...aquella chica que se me acaba de olvidar.

Todos se rieron y Cameron lo agradeció.

Se llevó la mano al muslo y se topó con la mano de House.

Chase: ¿Te pasa algo en la pierna?

Cameron: Oh, no, nada, es que me he dado un golpe con la mesa.

La inmunóloga cogió la mano de House y la quitó de su muslo.

Cameron (susurrando): ¿Estás loco?

House: Venga, no me digas que no te da morbo.

Cameron (sonriendo): Estás loco.

House volvió a posar su mano sobre el muslo de Cameron y la acarició, subiéndole un poco el vestido.

Cameron: Pero aquí no.

House se acercó a la oreja de Cameron y le mordió el lóbulo suavemente. Por suerte, el único que había visto la escena había sido Wilson, que se había quedado perplejo ante la acción descarada de su amigo. Cameron, por su parte, estaba ya más roja que el ketchup que había en el plato de House.

Cameron: House...

House volvió a subir unos centímetros el vestido de la inmunóloga, pero quitó la mano ante la interrupción de Chase.

Chase: Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

House: Por mí vale. Aunque ahora estaba empezando lo bueno.

Miró a Cameron picaronamente. Tantos años trabajando con su jefe y todavía ella no se llegaba a creer lo atrevido que podía llegar a ser.

House: Por cierto, Cameron. Pon la MTV cuando llegues a la habitación, hay una sorpresa para ti.

Le guiñó un ojo y se fue del restaurante acompañando a Wilson.

Maldita sea. Ella había flaqueado una vez más. Su corazón volvió a superar a su mente. Pero eso ya no le importaba, ya estaba harta de preocuparse siempre por hacer daño a los demás. La próxima vez que House le tirase los tejos, accedería sin pensárselo. No podía dejar de sentir pena por Chase, pero iba a sufrir de todas formas. Era mejor que sufriese una persona que sufriesen dos.

Subió a su habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado de Cuddy, cogió el mando de la tele y la encendió. El programa de la MTV estaba terminando, no sabía lo que House pretendía...

Presentador: Y ahora una canción muy especial dedicada a la doctora Alison Cameron del chico que ella ya sabe (guiña el ojo).

Cuddy miró a Cameron, pero ella no le quiso devolver la mirada, seguía con los ojos pegados a la tele.

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you (x4)

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

TRADUCCIÓN DE LA CANCIÓN (por si alguien no la entiende)

No soy una persona perfecta

Hay muchas cosas que deseo no haber hecho

Pero sigo aprendiendo

Nunca fue mi intención hacerte esas cosas

Y entonces tengo que decir algo antes de irme

Que quiero que sepas

Encontré una razón para mi

Para cambiar quien solía ser

Una razón para volver empezar

y la razón eres tu 

si te herí discúlpame

es algo que lamento cada día

por todo el dolor que te hice pasar

quisiera quitar todo eso

y ser el único que atrapara tus lagrimas

necesito que escuches 

que encontré una razón para mi

para cambiar lo que solía ser

y empezar de nuevo 

y la razón eres tu 

y la razón eres tu

y la razón eres tuuuuuu

y la razón eres tuuuuuuuuuuuu

no soy una persona perfecta 

hay muchas cosas que no deseo haber hecho

y tengo que decirte algo antes de irme 

solo quiero que sepas 

que encontré una razón para mi

para cambiar lo que solía ser

una razón para empezar de nuevo

y la razón eres tu

encontré una razón

para enseñar un lado de mi que no conocías 

y la razón 

por todo lo que hago eres tuuuuuuu

Cameron se levantó de la cama de un salto, fue hacia el balcón, salto al de la habitación de House y Wilson y entró dentro. Los dos estaban sentados viendo la MTV y ambos giraron la cabeza al verla entrar. Alison lucía la sonrisa más radiante que House había visto jamás.

Cameron: House...


	9. Recuerdos

Capítulo 9: Recuerdos.

_House se puso de pie y la miró, no sabía lo que esperaba que le dijese exactamente, pero necesitaba una respuesta._

_Cameron: Te perdono, House._

_Cameron dudó un segundo. ¿Le besaba? Estaba segura de que era lo que él quería, pero Chase... ¿Chase? ¡Al diablo Chase! Ya pensaría en las consecuencias más tarde, estaba harta de preocuparse tanto por los demás._

_House: Siento mucho haberte hecho todo lo que te hice. No tenía derecho a..._

_Alison corrió hacia él, le cogió la cara y le besó. Mientras durante esos segundos ellos se besaban como si allí no hubiese nadie más, Wilson los observaba perplejo._

_Wilson: Eh... Chicos..._

_James miró alrededor, para asegurarse de que no había nadie más allí, pero pronto se encontró con la mirada de Cuddy, quien se acercó hacia su novio._

_Wilson: Será mejor que..._

_El oncólogo giró su cabeza y vio que Cameron acababa de tumbar a House en la cama, sin separarse de su boca. Wilson se puso de pie._

_Wilson: Será mejor que nos vayamos, creo... que no pintamos mucho aquí._

_Cuddy y Wilson se fueron de la habitación y Cameron y House dejaron sus besos para mirarse._

_House: Vaya... Sí que me has perdonado._

_Cameron sonrió, ¿pero cómo no podía perdonarlo con esos ojos? Cameron se tumbó a su lado._

_Cameron: En realidad..._

_Desabrochó uno de los botones de la camisa de House._

_Cameron: ...hacía tiempo que te había perdonado._

_House: Y aún me has hecho rogarte perdón._

_Cameron siguió desabrochando la camisa._

_Cameron: Bueeeno... Es que me encanta cuando te pones romanticón._

_House: Eres... ¡Eres mala!_

_Alison terminó con los botones, le quitó la camisa y se sentó encima de él._

_Cameron: No lo sabes tú bien._

_House se incorporó, con ella todavía encima, le bajó los tirantes del vestido y se lo quitó, dejando ver el colgante que él le había regalado, antes oculto por la ropa de Cameron._

_House: Veo que lo llevas puesto._

_Cameron se quitó el colgante y lo abrió por el lado de la foto._

_Cameron: Sí... Es precioso._

_House: "Greg y Alison por siempre juntos"._

_Cameron: Te quiero._

_La inmunóloga le volvió a besar y se tumbaron otra vez en la cama._

_En la habitación contigua la escena no era muy diferente, y unos metros más allá parecía que Foreman también estaba haciendo algo similar. El único que no se estaba divirtiendo era Chase, que no se podía dormir y ya estaba cansado de ver la teletienda. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Se detuvo a pensar. ¿Estaría Cameron despierta? Quizás no se podía dormir por lo que había pasado acerca del tornado, quizás podrían... divertirse un poco. _

_Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Cameron y llamó a la puerta. Nadie contestaba. Llamó otra vez. Quizás estuviesen durmiendo... Bajó la cabeza, algo desilusionado, y se giró para volver a su habitación, cuando de pronto un hombre de su misma edad se le cruzó en el camino._

_¿?: ¡Robert!_

_Chase levantó la vista y sonrió._

_Chase: ¡Pablo! ¿Qué tal tío, qué haces aquí a estas horas?_

_Pablo: Pues nada, que he ligado._

_El amigo de Chase levantó una botella de champagne que tenía en una de las manos._

_Chase: Ya veo..._

_Pablo: ¿Y tú qué tal?_

_Chase: Bien._

_Pablo: Jugando a dos bandas, ¿eh?_

_Chase: Shh._

_Robert señaló la puerta de la habitación de Cameron y Cuddy._

_Pablo: Ya veo... tu chica duerme ahí. ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?_

_Chase: Nunca, lo de Annette fueron... recuerdos, nada serio..._

_Pablo: Por lo que me han contado fueron varios "recuerdos". Y al parecer ella no los llama así._

_Chase: Bueno... Yo... ¡Qué más da! En dos días estaré en Jersey de vuelta y no la volveré a ver._

_Pablo: Pues ella está bastante ilusionada, cree que tú te has arrepentido y quieres volver con ella._

_Chase: Pues si un par de polvos le hacen pensar eso..._

_Pablo: No, tú le haces pensar eso. Oye, mira, yo fui el primero que te empujó a esos "recuerdos", pero Annette es mi amiga, y no quiero que cuando te vayas me esté dando la lata y le tenga que prestar un hombro para llorar. Así que procura decirle con tacto que la vas a dejar, antes de que esto pase a cosas más serias._

_Dentro de la habitación..._

_Wilson: ¿Quién coño llama a la puerta a estas horas?_

_Cuddy: No sé... A lo mejor son del hotel._

_Wilson: Pues espero que sea más importante de lo que acaba de interrumpir._

_Wilson se puso unos pantalones y abrió la puerta. Allí vio a Chase, solo, en medio del pasillo._

_Wilson: ¿Chase?_

_Robert se sorprendió al ver al oncólogo._

_Chase: Oh, hola, Wilson. ¿Está Cameron?_

_A Wilson le dio un vuelco el corazón._

_Wilson: Está durmiendo... Con Cuddy... En la habitación de al lado. Pero estaba muy cansada, no creo que conteste._

_Chase: Ah, vale, muchas gracias y siento molestarte._

_James iba a cerrar la puerta pero Chase le detuvo._

_Chase: Pero si esta es la habitación de las chicas..._

_Wilson: Sí, pero a House se le ocurrió que esta cama era más blandita._

_Y sin querer dar más explicaciones, Wilson cerró la puerta de un golpe, dejando a Robert con algunas dudas._


	10. Escondidos

_Capítulo 10: Escondidos._

El único que se había despertado antes de las doce esa mañana había sido Chase, pero madrugar no le importaba demasiado, ya que tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Cuando terminó de ducharse, se puso su ropa y bajó al vestíbulo del hotel. Echó un vistazo y se dio cuenta de que allí solo estaban él y los empleados del lugar, así que decidió salir a la calle a buscar a su amigo, que seguramente estaría en algún bar desayunando.

Los otros cinco médicos no se despertaron hasta más o menos las doce y media, y no salieron de la habitación hasta la hora de comer. Y aunque tenían hambre, habían optado por esperar que Chase volviese de donde quisiera que estuviese, así que se sentaron en uno de los sofás del vestíbulo. House, quien estaba sentado entre Cameron y Wilson, cogió uno de los folletos que había allí cerca y comenzó a leerlo mientras Foreman, Cuddy, Cameron y Foreman hablaban sobre las mejores playas del país.

House: Oíd esto, es un poema de un tal Manuel Flores o algo así. Escuchad: "Bésame con el beso de tu boca, cariñosa mitad del alma mía: un solo beso el corazón invoca, que la dicha de dos... me mataría." Ja ja ja, ¡Qué cursi!

Cameron: ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

House: De un festival de poesía que hubo aquí el año pasado.

Cameron no lo podía creer ¡Chase le había hecho creer que el poema lo había escrito él! ¿De verdad la tomaba por una tonta? En cualquier otra circunstancia le hubiese molestado muchísimo lo que había hecho Robert, pero en ese momento estaba más preocupada acerca de cómo reaccionaría cuando le dijese que le dejaba.

House: ¡Tengo hambre!

Cameron: Hay que esperar a Chase.

House: ¡Seguro que está almorzando en otro sitio! Son las dos y media y no he desayunado, ¿tú sabes lo que es eso?

Cameron: Pues sí, porque estoy exactamente en la misma situación que tú.

Wilson: Yo creo que House tiene razón.

Todos le miraron como si darle la razón a House fuese una locura.

Wilson: ¿Qué? Yo también tengo hambre y es probable que Chase esté comiendo algo por ahí.

Cameron: ¿Sin nosotros?

Foreman: ¡Pues claro! Seguro que se habrá ido a ligar por ahí. No te ofendas, Cameron.

Cameron: No si no me ofendo...

Después de esperar una media hora más, los cinco médicos se fueron al restaurante a almorzar sin Chase, y mientras comían, él acababa de llegar de la calle. Ni siquiera se molestó en ir a ver dónde estaban sus compañeros, simplemente subió a su habitación a descansar.

Hacía días que Cameron ya le notaba distante, pero nunca se había alejado tanto de ellos como esa vez. Y lo más extraño era que cada vez que él desaparecía, House desaparecía con él. No quería ser mal pensada pero estaba comenzando a sospechar que algo raro tramaban. Finalmente a las seis de la tarde se volvieron a juntar los seis para volver a pasar una tarde en la playa y, a pesar de que todos le hacían a Chase preguntas incómodas, él encontraba la manera de escaparse de todas y cada una de ellas.

Aunque Chase estaba siendo ese día mucho menos cariñoso con Alison, seguía sintiendo celos cada vez que House de le acercaba más de lo debido, y para asegurarse de que no hacían nada "indebido" se acercaba él mismo cada vez que les veía hablando. Pero no había tenido mucho tiempo de estar con el que ahora era su "amante" (la verdad no sabía si calificarlo así), porque una vez más se había ido a escondidas persiguiendo al intensivista de aquí para allá.

Y allí se había quedado esa tarde: sola, tumbada bajo una sombrilla encima de una toalla estirada cuidadosamente sobre la arena, leyendo el folleto en el que House había descubierto el poema que Chase le había entregado a Cameron hacía ya casi una semana. Lo desplegó y siguió leyendo:

_*En uno de los festivales de poesía más importantes del país, estamos orgullosos de presentar a nuestro invitado especial: Manuel María Flores. Su nuevo estilo amenaza con renovar...*_

A Cameron aquello no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que le parecía curioso sobre ese hombre es que aparentemente sentía lo mismo por una mujer que lo que sentía Chase por ella misma. Pero siguió leyendo palabras sueltas hasta que se encontró con un párrafo bastante interesante:

_*Una de nuestras socias, Annette Raines, se mostró increíblemente sorprendida por el giro que han pegado los invitados de este festival y el estilo de la poesía exhibida en los últimos años. "Si bien siempre es correcto renovarse, creo que hay cosas que los organizadores deberían dejar pasar intactas, sobre todo para mantener el espíritu de un festival que, aunque suele pasar por el país sin pena ni gloria, sigue siendo muy importante para los entendidos", opinó Raines*_

¿Annette Raines? ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre? Le parecía haberlo oído en otro sitio, quizás hubiese sido una paciente del Princeton. Siguió leyendo el párrafo para ver si hacía alguna mención a alguien o algo que Cameron conociese, pero no encontró nada.

Miró su reloj. Las ocho menos diez. Se suponía que iban a estar preparados para la cena a las nueve. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había perdido de vista a todos sus compañeros. Ya estaba harta de tener que esperarles para ir a todas partes, así que recogió su toalla y su sombrilla y se volvió al hotel. Mientras esperaba el ascensor, una mujer rubia se plantó a su lado y la sonrió. Esa mujer le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Mujer: No esperaba verla por aquí.

Las dos chicas se metieron en el ascensor en cuanto se abrieron las puertas. No sabía por qué pero a Cameron le dio la impresión de que esa mujer no estaba en absoluta sorprendida de verla.

Cameron: Lo siento mucho pero... no la recuerdo. ¿Nos conocemos?

Mujer: Claro, habrán pasado... ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres años?

Alison seguía sin recordar a la mujer, quien le extendió la mano mientras se presentaba.

Mujer: Me llamo Annette Raines, un amigo mío fue paciente del doctor House en el Princeton Plainsboro hace casi tres años.

Cameron cayó en la cuenta. ¡Claro! ¡Harvey Park! ¿Cómo podía olvidarle? La verdad era que todos los pacientes de House eran de todo menos normales, pero la escena de aquella mujer estrangulando a su paciente por puro placer no se le borraba fácilmente de la memoria.

Cameron le estrechó la mano, sonriendo. Así que aquella mujer era socia de una compañía de arte y poesía... interesante.

Cameron: Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo. ¿Vive aquí?

Annette: Digamos que vivo de hotel en hotel, pero paso mis vacaciones en Miami casi todos los meses.

Cameron: La ciudad es preciosa.

El ascensor se abrió en la tercera planta y las dos salieron al pasillo.

Cameron: Perdone la indiscreción pero, ¿usted de qué trabaja? Es que la vi en un folleto y...

Annette (sonriendo): Soy licenciada en bellas artes, viajo por el mundo visitando museos y dando mi opinión sobre los cuadros. Trabajo para el New York Times.

Cameron se quedó bastante sorprendida.

Cameron: Increíble. Quiero decir, cuando la conocí... Harvey...

Annette: Digamos que no pasaba por mi mejor racha laboral.

Cameron sonrió y torció a la derecha para coger el pasillo que la llevaría hacia su habitación, no sin antes despedirse de Annette. Se duchó, y después de más o menos una hora se volvió a encontrar con su compañera de habitación. Le contó todo lo sucedido acerca de lo que había averiguado aquella tarde, desde lo de la poesía hasta lo de aquella mujer, pero la directora del hospital no pareció mostrarse muy interesada por el tema ni mucho menos darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Esta vez cenaron sin House, ni Chase, ni Foreman, cosa que no molestó tanto a Wilson y a Cuddy como a Cameron, quien no se alegraba mucho de haber quedado en esa cena como "sujetavelas" de la parejita de médicos. Al final ella fue la última en abandonar el restaurante, por lo que le tocó abonar la cuenta de todo lo que habían comido (que por otra parte, como solo eran tres personas, no había sido mucho). Al salir se encontró con un Gregory House sonriente, de lo más contento, y que no reparó en el enfado de Cameron. Mientras subían hacia las habitaciones, él no paraba de repetir que tenía una sorpresa más para ella. Cuando llegaron a su destino House se detuvo frente a la habitación de la inmunóloga y pegó la oreja a la puerta.

House: ¿Oyes eso?

Alison hizo lo mismo que el nefrólogo y pegó la oreja a la puerta también, pero no consiguió distinguir ningún sonido.

Cameron: Yo no... oigo nada.

House: Mira, sé que lo que te vas a encontrar detrás de esta puerta te podrá resultar bastante chocante, pero es la verdad. Y para que no te pille desprevenida, solo te diré que Chase se ha pasado al lado oscuro.

Cameron: ¿Cómo?

House: Que ahora le va el pescao.

Cameron: ¿Perdón?

House: Que se ha cambiado de acera... ¡Que se ha amariconao!

La inmunóloga se rió a carcajadas y tardó un buen rato en recuperar el sentido.

Cameron: ¿Qué has dicho? De verdad, House, las cosas que te llegas a inventar...

House frunció el ceño, sin poder creer que Cameron pensase que estaba de broma-.

House: ¡Es verdad! Mira, dame la tarjeta.

Cameron le entregó la tarjeta-llave de su habitación, su jefe cogió aire y la pasó por la puerta, la cual abrió de una patada. Se encontró con una escena que ni él mismo se esperaba: Chase estaba sentado en la cama con una mujer que solo Cameron reconoció como Annette Raines, con muy poca ropa, y compartiendo un montón de chocolatinas y chuches que aparentemente habían sacado de la mininevera de la habitación. La parejita tardó varios segundos en percatarse de que habían entrado a la sala, y ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver a House y Cameron. Annette se apresuró a taparse con la sábana todo lo que pudo, sin poder creerse la interrupción de los médicos.

Annette: ¡Dijiste que no podía entrar nadie aquí! ¿Qué hacen el doctor House y la doctora Cameron en la habitación?

House: Íbamos a follar, pero ya veo que se nos han adelantado.

Chase: ¿Pero qué...?

House: Pensaba que eras bujarra, pero sinceramente esta imagen me ha parecido reconfortante. Menos mal que me equivocaba, aunque... veo que no del todo.

Cameron, que no había dicho nada hacia el momento, sonrió levemente.

Cameron: ¿De verdad creías que podrías engañarme de esta forma tan descarada sin que me diese cuenta? Y encima en mi cama...

Annette: ¿¿Cómo?? ¿Estáis juntos?

Cameron: ¿No lo sabías?

Annette dejó caer la sábana para ponerse la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, sin importarle un rábano que le viesen la ropa interior.

Annette: ¡Por supuesto que no!

Cameron se acercó a zancadas hacia Chase, que seguía sentado en la cama.

Cameron: Esto por haberme hecho quedar como una gilipollas.

La escena pareció congelarse para el intensivista cuando vio la mano de Cameron levantada en el aire. Él mismo suspiró y cerró fuertemente los ojos, preparado para recibir el impacto, pero después de la bofetada de Cameron, no tardó en recibir otra del lado opuesto de la cara.

Annette: ¡Y esta por tenerme engañada todo este tiempo!

House: Si es que no se puede jugar con las mujeres, amigo.

Y Annette se largó de la habitación a zancadas, ya con toda la ropa puesta. Cameron estaba dispuesta a seguirla, pero House la detuvo, alegando que el que tenía que salir de ahí era Chase, no ella. Así que siguiendo su propia orden, el nefrólogo dejó a su lacayo en el pasillo, en calzoncillos, y con toda su ropa en sus brazos. Después de la escena, House y Cameron estuvieron un buen rato sin hablarse, hasta que fue él quien rompió el silencio.

House: Lo siento, sé que no fue una sorpresa muy agradable, pero tenía que decírtelo.

Cameron: No sabes cuanto te agradezco que me hayas abierto los ojos. Dios mío yo... yo preocupándome por él y al final... Bueno, eso ya da igual.

House le dio un beso en la frente.

House: Salgo unos minutos, no sé si volveré a verte hoy o mañana. Y... por cierto, no esperes a Cuddy, está muy ocupada haciéndole trabajillos a Wilson.

Alison tenía los ojos llorosos.

Cameron: ¿Donde vas?

House: No me esperes, acuéstate e intenta no pensar en lo sucedido. Si vuelvo y te encuentro dormida te esperaré hasta mañana.

Cameron: ¿Pero qué...?

Cameron no terminó de formular la pregunta cuando House ya había salido por la puerta.


	11. Como la primera vez

_Capítulo 11: Como la primera vez._

Lo que más deseaba Cameron en ese momento era estar con House, así que decidió esperarle despierta (si es que decidía finalmente aparecer) sentada en una de las sillas del balcón, contemplando las estrellas. Cuando se sentó miró al balcón de al lado, pero no vio ni a Cuddy ni a Wilson asomándose; seguramente estuviesen haciendo cosas íntimas... Comenzó a hacer frío, y a pesar de que minutos después empezó a llover bastante, permaneció allí, sin moverse.

Cuando House entró a la habitación se encontró con Alison muy cerca de la puerta, como si desde un primer momento supiese que él iba a entrar ahí. Dejó la tarta en la mesilla más cercana y miró a la inmunóloga a los ojos. Con todo lo que había pasado aquel día no sabía si estaría de ánimos para hacer nada, así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Al tocarla sintió que su piel estaba mucho más fría de lo habitual, no era sorprendente, ya que había estado varias horas bajo una lluvia helada. Ella respiró hondo y se alegró de haberse secado antes de la aparición de su jefe. Greg no recordaba haber abrazado nunca a alguien con la única intención de tranquilizar y hacer sentir bien a la otra persona y Cameron se alivió al sentir el calor de su jefe, sobre todo porque podía ver detrás de ese abrazo a una persona llena de buenas intenciones. Se separó para coger aire e iniciar una conversación con él. No quería agobiarle con sus problemas.

Cameron: ¿Y esa tarta?

House: Tu favorita, ¿no?

Cameron se acercó a la tarta, le pasó un dedo por encima y se lo llevó a la boca para probarla.

Cameron: Me encanta.

House se acercó hasta llegar a su lado.

House: ¿Qué tal estás?

Cameron: Bien... Dejando de lado el que Chase me haya estado usando y humillando a mis espaldas todos estos días... Pero me consuelo pensando que ese tío nunca valió la pena.

House: ¿Quieres que le despida?

Cameron: No. Gracias pero no hace falta. Puedo aguantarle, al fin y al cabo, el que ha salido perdiendo ha sido él, ¿no?

House: Entonces ya estás mejor, ¿no?

House pasó un dedo por la tarta, como lo había hecho Cameron antes, pero esta vez le restregó el dulce por la mejilla a la inmunóloga, haciendo que se riese. Ella le imitó, dejándole a House una línea de fresa con nata en la barbilla.

House: Dulce venganza.

El nefrólogo le dio un beso a Alison, limpiándole con los labios el trozo de nata que le había dejado él mismo en la mejilla mientras ella le manchaba de fresa el cuello.

House: ¡Oye, que me vas a dejar todo pringado!

Cameron: No te preocupes, yo te lo limpio...

House suspiró al sentir los labios de la inmunóloga en su cuello, que después subieron hacia su barbilla.

Cameron: ¿Así está bien?

House: Casi.

Y mientras Alison le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa uno a uno, subió su boca unos centímetros hasta toparse con la de Greg, en la que se recreó un buen rato. Su temperatura aumentaba cada vez más y sus corazones comenzaban a latir a la vez conforme el beso se profundizaba. Eso le recordaba nada más y nada menos a su primera vez con ella, el momento en el que él daba por concluida su anterior vida y en el que empezaba una nueva etapa.

Cuando Cameron acabó con los botones, le quitó la camisa y se separó de su boca para mirarle.

Cameron: Creo que ya está.

El nefrólogo volvió a coger algo de tarta y se la puso a sí mismo en los labios, haciendo que Cameron volviese a reír.

House: No, todavía te falta.

Alison no necesitó más para saber que House quería que siguiesen con el juego, así que le obedeció y le volvió a besar, pero pocos segundos después House la separó.

Cameron: ¿Qué...?

House cogió la tarta, se sentó en la cama y la puso junto a él.

House: Ven aquí.

Cameron se tumbó, dejando entre ellos la tarta.

House (señalando a su izquierda): No, no, no, no, no. ¡Aquí!

Aunque Greg sonaba agresivo, se notaba que lo estaba siendo de broma, pero a pesar de eso la inmunóloga volvió a obedecerle y se tumbó a su lado. House se acercó lo suficiente para darse cuenta que la ropa estorbaba, y le quitó la camiseta a Cameron con bastante suavidad.

Cameron: ¡Tengo hambre!

House se rió.

House: ¿Ah si?

Cameron: No seas mal pensado y tráeme un trozo de tarta.

House cogió su navaja suiza de la mesilla de noche y con ella cortó un trozo de tarta. Pero en lugar de acercarle el trozo a Cameron, levantó la mano en el aire, dejándolo fuera del alcance de la inmunóloga, quien intentaba coger la tarta con bastante poco resultado.

Cameron: ¡La tartaaa!

El nefrólogo se incorporó y le pegó un bocado al trozo que tenía en su mano derecha, para picar a Cameron. Ella también se sentó en la cama para disminuir la ventaja de House, pero él era mucho más alto que ella y conseguía mantener la tarta lo suficientemente alejada como para que ella no pudiese ni soñar en cogerla.

Cameron: ¡Tú...!

Ambos sonreían de oreja a oreja.

House: Haz lo que yo te diga y te doy un trozo.

Cameron: Si crees que voy a hacer lo que tú me digas lo llevas claro.

Greg se levantó de la cama, seguido de Cameron, quien seguía intentando coger el trozo de tarta a saltitos.

House: ¿Qué dices ahora?

Cameron: ¡Ni (salto) hablar!

Al saltar una vez más, Alison se tuvo que coger al cuello de House para no caerse al suelo.

House: Veo que has sucumbido a mis encantos.

Cameron: Pues no, es que casi me caigo.

El nefrólogo puso su mano libre sobre la cintura de Alison y bajó un poco la tarta, a la que ella le dio un buen mordisco sin pensarlo.

Cameron (riendo): ¡Deliciosa!

Cuando House hubo acabado el resto del trozo, Cameron le tumbó en la cama de un empujón y se sentó sobre él.

House: ¡Ey! ¡Qué brusca!

Esta vez Cameron no pensaba hacer lo que House le dijese, esa vez era su turno. Se sentó sobre su jefe y le desabrochó los vaqueros. House, quien había captado la idea, le quitó el sujetador lo más rápido que le dejaron sus manos, para después tumbarla a su lado para que se pudiesen quitar los vaqueros más cómodamente.

Cameron sentía como todos sus problemas se habían desvanecido, como Chase, Annette, Manuel Flores o cualquier otra persona ya no existían para ninguno de los dos. En sus miradas había más que deseo: había necesidad... amor. Sus bocas se volvieron a juntar y se metieron torpemente debajo de las sábanas, dejando que la tarta de fresa y nata cayese al suelo, ensuciando toda la moqueta. Pero en ese momento no se les podía ocurrir algo que les importase menos que una moqueta sucia. Sus cuerpos estaban tan calientes que más de una vez Cameron pensó que la cama podía salir ardiendo de un momento a otro. Por un momento la inmunóloga se acordó del sueño que había tenido una de esas noches en la ciudad, en la que el acto acababa interrumpido por Chase, y con ella muerta encima de la cama; pero una caricia de House en su espalda la hizo volver a meterse en contexto y darse cuenta de que, pasase lo que pasase, no arruinaría esa escena. Esta vez no.


	12. El último día

_Capítulo 12: El último día._

Antes del mediodía ya estaban todos listos para ir hacia el aeropuerto. Parecía que ese viaje había definido aún más las líneas que separaban y unían a unas personas y a otras. House y Cameron, al igual que Cuddy y Wilson, después de ese viaje se habían vuelto más unidos que nunca. Chase y Cameron, por el contrario, ya no se hablaban; preferían eso a dirigirse palabras insultantes durante una semana entera, que era más bien la opción que House hubiese elegido. Foreman tuvo que despedirse de todos sus ligues de verano y Chase de sus amigos.

Cuando acabaron de facturar, Chase se animó a hablar.

Chase: ¡Ey! ¿Y el viaje a Disney Walt?

House: Disney Walt está congelado, déjale en paz.

Chase: No, me refiero...

House: ¡Shh!

Chase entendió que House temía que sus amigos diesen media vuelta y fuesen a Disney porque se les había olvidado, así que se calló.

House: Y bien... ¿Vas a contarme por qué conocías tanto Miami?

Chase: Viví allí durante cinco años antes de mudarme a Jersey, ¿contento?

House esbozó una sonrisa.

House: Contento.

Al día siguiente, a House le dio la impresión de que nada había pasado. De que el viaje había sido tan solo un sueño. En el vestíbulo del hospital se encontró con Cuddy, quien el echó la bronca por llegar tarde, y frente los ascensores se reunió con Alison como muchas otras veces.

House: Oye, estaba pensando...

Cameron le dio al botón del ascensor.

Cameron: ¿Sí?

House: Que... Todavía me falta una sorpresa.

Cameron (sonriendo): ¡Es verdad!

El nefrólogo sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta y de la entregó a su subordinada.

Cameron: ¡No me digas que esto es...!

House: No es exactamente lo que piensas. Ábrelo.

Y al abrirlo, la inmunóloga soltó un grito de sorpresa, ya que la tapa de la caja de corrió para dejar ver una pequeña llave de un metal gris.

Cameron: ¿Me estás pidiendo...?

House: Que te vengas a vivir conmigo.

Cameron: ¡Por... por supuesto!

Ella no sabía qué decir, así que él se limitó a callarla con un beso, interrumpido por los otros dos patitos, que acababan de bajar las escaleras. Foreman sostenía una carpeta azul en la mano.

Foreman: Nuevo caso.

House suspiró.

House: ¡Genial! Vuelta a la rutina.

Se giró para mirar a sus tres subordinados.

House: ¡Diagnóstico diferencial, gente!

Los cuatro médicos se metieron en el ascensor justo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen, intentando no mirar atrás, y queriendo conservar solo los mejores recuerdos de su único viaje de vacaciones juntos, que podía haberles unido para siempre, pero en el que el destino había decidido que se debían dejar todas las cosas como estaban y acabar todo como lo habían empezado. Pero solo ellos, House y Cameron, habían conseguido desafiar al destino, y acabar el viaje con muchos más sentimientos que con los que habían comenzado. Habían conseguido acabar el viaje no solo más enamorados que nunca, sino con una casa en común, en la que podrían soñar una vida tranquila, feliz y sin complicaciones, que sabían en el fondo que les iba a ser imposible obtener.


End file.
